


Wash the Battle Away

by Flashette



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers family fun times, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashette/pseuds/Flashette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As series of one-shots about the times Steve and Natasha shared a shower after a hard fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Fanfiction, and now its also posted here. Hope you guys like it.

               It had been a rough day for all the Avengers. Their mission had turned for the worse as soon as they had infiltrated the terrorist base. Clint had broken his arm and received a pretty bad concussion. Tony was knocked unconscious. The team had pretty much been kicked out of the Med bay once the archer and the millionaire had awoken. Fury had given them strict orders to head back to the Tower and rest up.

               It was around dark when the remainder of the team arrived back at the Tower. They all were exhausted, beaten, and bruised. Once on the main floor, Bruce immediately went to his room while Thor raided the fridge. Natasha simply eased herself onto the couch while Steve stretched out on the floor, groaning in pain. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. Bright black bruises were starting to form on his forearms and chest. Natasha wasn’t much better. Her red hair was covered in dust and crusted blood. She was tired, sore, and in need of a good shower. And by the looks of it, Steve did also.

               Sighing, Natasha got up from the couch and made her way over to Steve.

               “Come on. You need a shower.” She spoke, offering her hand.

               Steve just groaned in reply and took her hand, careful not to pull her down with his body weight. They both leaned on each other as they made their way to the elevator.

               Once inside the elevator Natasha asked, “Your floor or mine?”

               The Captain just looked at her. “Tash…” he warned.

               “What Steve? We both know that we won’t be doing _anything_. Besides, I don’t think I can reach my arm high enough to wash my hair.”

               Steve just sighed in defeat. “Fine. My floor then.”

               Tasha nodded and pressed the button to the Captain’s floor.

               Once at Steve’s floor, the soldier and the spy slowly made their way to Steve’s ensuite bathroom. The tile was a chocolate brown that spread across the floor. The walls were a nice warm tan. Steve’s shower was a simple shower tub combo, with glass doors and the same tile as the floor. Right across from the door was Steve’s sink and large mirror. His toilet was located just next to the door. Rugs adorned the floor in front of the sink, shower, and toilet.

               Natasha eased Steve down on the corner of the tub before she fetched the first aid kit that was stored under his sink.

               “Alrighty. Off with the suit.”

               Steve simply complied, shredding what was left of his red, white, and blue suit. He was left in just boxers. Natasha began inspecting his numerous bruises.

               “Am I going to live doctor?” Steve asked softly, a playful glint appearing in his blue eyes.

               Natasha just looked at him, smirking and shaking her head a bit at his antics.

               “ ‘fraid not. You’ve got less than a day to live.”

               Steve just chuckled before standing. “Well that’s too bad. Now it’s my turn to play doctor. Off with it.”

               Natasha complied, turning her back to him while she rid herself of her cat suit. While she was changing, Steve had already started the shower. When she was done changing, Steve took the liberty to make sure she was ok.

               “Well… there is good news and bad news, ma’am.”

               “What’s the good news?”

               “Well… It looks like you’ll live, but boy do you reek!” Steve teased.

               Tasha gasped and lightly slapped his shoulder. “Well you don’t smell any better!” she shrieked playfully.

               Steve just laughed and got in the shower, Natasha joined him shortly thereafter.

               The hot water felt like heaven. Their aching muscles began to relax as the water washed the grit and blood off their sore bodies. Natasha couldn’t help but hum in pleasure. After a few moments of bliss, Natasha grabbed the shampoo from the wall compartment and ordered Steve to bend down. She filled her hand with his spicy smelling shampoo and gently massaged it into the Captain’s blond locks. Steve hummed in contentment, his eyes closing in pleasure. Her nails felt like heaven on his scalp.

               “Rinse.” She ordered.

               “Yes ma’am.”

               As Steve was rinsing his hair, Tasha started washing her body with his body wash. Her body shook while it strained to allow her to wash above her waist. She couldn’t even reach her neck, let alone her hair. She dropped the washcloth, sighing in defeat. Behind her, Steve had finished rinsing, his blond locks free of grime and blood.

               “Need some help?”

               “Yes please.”

               Steve chuckled and squirted some shampoo into his left hand; his right was wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him.

               “Tash. Relax.” He breathed, noticing how stiff her body was.

               “Sorry.” She murmured.

               Steve gently began to massage his shampoo into her long red hair. Natasha sighed in pleasure, letting her head loll back against his strong chest. Steve just smiled, enjoying Natasha in his arms. After a few moments, Steve helped her rinse while she helped him scrub away the grime of the battle. Soon both were clean and sleepy. It was around eleven o’clock when they finished their shower.

               Natasha wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel as Steve went to find them both clothes. He returned with an old t-shirt of his and some boxers for her; he was already dressed in sweats and he was shirt less. Natasha quietly thanked him as he left the bathroom to give her privacy to change.

               A few minutes later, Natasha emerged from the steamy bathroom while attempting to dry and brush her hair. Steve was perched on his bed, working on a drawing of some kind. He noticed her difficulty and smirked.

               “Need help brushing your hair?”

               “Would you?”

               “Sure.”

               “Thanks Steve”

               “No problem Tash.”

               Natasha sat in front of him on the bed, leaning her head back as he brushed it gently. Both seemed to enjoy the rhythm of the brush against Nat’s hair. It relaxed the both of them. After Steve detangled her hair, both yawned simultaneously.

               “Let’s get some rest, okay Tash.”

               Natasha just hummed in agreement.

               Both wiggled their way under the covers and Steve turned out the light. After a few moments in the dark, Steve’s arm shot out around Natasha’s wait, pulling her to him. She settled comfortable on his chest, her head resting over his heart. Both soon fell into a peaceful slumber, the scent of Steve’s spicy shampoo enveloping Natasha’s senses. She sighed peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

                The next morning while she visited Clint in the med bay with the rest of the team, Clint’s keen nose caught a spicy scent.

               “Tasha?”

               “Yeah Clint?”

               “Why do you smell like our lovely Captain?”

               Steve just flushed while Tasha looked at Clint incredulously.

               “What are you? A freaking blood hound?”

               “You didn’t answer his question, Tasha.” The now conscious Tony pointed out.

               “Ugh… I liked you both better unconscious.”


	2. Chapter 2

              The mission had hit the team hard, but Steve took most of the blow. The Mission: Attend the funeral of Margaret “Peggy” Carter, former S.H.I.E.L.D agent and war hero. Peggy Carter had died earlier that week due to old age.

               Director Fury had called the team in to debrief them about the mission; Steve was silent and devoid of emotion the entire time. The funeral was Saturday and Fury ordered the team to fly out that next morning on Tony Stark’s private jet. Natasha, who was on a mission in Moscow, would meet up with them the day of the funeral.

               “But Director Fury, why do we have to attend?” asked Tony.

               “Because she was a war hero and it’ll give the Avengers good press Mr. Stark. Now if there aren’t any more stupid questions, meeting dismissed.” Director Fury responded.

               The team broke up and headed back to the Tower to pack. No one seemed notice Steve’s silence.

               The next morning the team was on their way to London.

               The plane ride was silent for the most part. Tony was sulking and drinking a scotch, Clint was asleep, Bruce was working on his iPad, and Thor was devouring multiple boxes of blueberry Poptarts. The Asgardian offered Steve some, but the Captain politely turned them down.

               When they landed it was already dark and rainy. The team got in two cabs and headed to their hotel. Tony was with Clint and Bruce; the Captain rode with Thor.

               Once at the hotel, the Avengers headed to their rooms before dinner. Steve had respectfully excused himself from the team meal, claiming he had jetlag, and locked himself in his room. Most of the team believed him; Bruce didn’t, but didn’t press the matter.

               Saturday quickly rolled around and the team dressed for the funeral. Tony was in a nice and expensive suit, Steve was in his old war uniform, and the other men were wearing nice suits donated by the one and only Tony Stark. Steve looked more out of time and out of place than ever.

               The funeral rolled about at 3. It was a wet and dreary day. Black umbrellas covered the graveyard like wildflowers. The sound of the rain on the umbrellas was deafening. There was still no sign of Natasha. Steve looked like a statue, stiff and emotionless. He refused to look at Peggy’s family members who were standing closest to her casket.

               Halfway through the funeral, Steve felt a presence on his right arm. Small fingers grabbed hold of his elbow, her small form close to his side. He didn’t need to look to know who it was. He knew those fingers and they almost made his façade crumble. Natasha had made it to the funeral.

               There she was, close to Steve’s side. She was dressed in a black V-necked tea length dress with a silk shawl. On the right side of her head, she wore a small black hat with a veil. Her luscious red curls were piled over her left shoulder. She wore short black gloves on her hands. She wore Peggy’s famous red lip stick.

               Steve and Natasha no longer stuck out. They simply looked like ghosts from another time. In the rain, they looked like something from an old photograph.

               The funeral ended and the team returned to the hotel.

               Instead of joining the others for dinner, Steve had headed up to his room. A few minutes after noticing his absence, Natasha left the dinner table and followed the Captain.

               Steve’s door was cracked open. Natasha smile softly to herself and entered his hotel suite, shutting the door behind her. The sound of running water could be heard from the Captain’s empty room. His uniform was thrown haphazardly over one of the chairs in the room. Natasha’s slim fingers gently traced the stars on the uniform before she noticed a torn drawing that was thrown in the waste bin. Nat gently retrieved the torn drawing, glancing at the bathroom door. Sighing softly, Natasha placed the torn drawing of Margaret “Peggy” Carter on the coffee table before entering the steamy bathroom.

               Steve was braced against the shower wall, looking down into the drain as the water poured over him. A pained expression painted the good captain’s face; His body stiff. Natasha silently stripped out of her clothes before joining Steve in the shower. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back.

               “I’m here.” She spoke softly.

               Steve broke and shook with grief before turning and pulling the small assassin to his chest, burying her face in her hair. His tears washed away with the spray of the shower. Natasha curled her arms around his neck, holding him while running her right hand thorough his hair. His large hands clutched her waist, pulling her flush to him. His breath was hot against her shoulder.

               After a few minutes, Steve had calmed considerably. Natasha released him with her left hand, still holding him with her right. She slowly grabbed the hotel shampoo and turned back to face him, looking up at his tear stained face. His hands had moved their way up to grasp her forearms as she squeezed the shampoo into her right hand. She gently placed the shampoo back before returning to his embrace. Natasha gently began to massage the crisp smelling shampoo into Steve’s blonde locks. The Captain visibly began to relax, his eyes closing in pleasure. Natasha gently eased Steve into the spray, rinsing out the shampoo. The good Captain seemed to come back to life. Through the spray he looked down at the assassin, giving her a small smile before reaching for the shampoo.

               Natasha let Steve wash her hair while she lathered a washcloth with a bar of clean smelling soap. She washed her body quickly before turning in Steve’s arms to wash his chest. Steve soon eased Natasha under the shower head, softly kissing her forehead before rinsing out the shampoo. Natasha tenderly kissed the edge of Steve’s mouth and cupped his cheek before shutting off the water.

               Both dried off and dressed. Steve ordered room service while Natasha hung up her dress and braided her hair. He had lent her some of his old sweats and a button up shirt of his to wear. When Natasha emerged from the bath room, the food had arrived. Steve was already eating. Natasha soon joined him, sitting next to him on the small couch. They ate in a companionable silence.

               After dinner, both were lounging on the couch, listening to the rain. Natasha was sipping a burgundy wine, her feet in Steve’s lap. Steve’s left hand rested on Nat’s leg, his right holding a book. After a moment, Natasha broke the silence.

               “Steve?”

               “Hmm?”

               “Why’d you rip that drawing?”

               Steve didn’t reply for a moment; Natasha didn’t press him. When he did respond, his voice was raw.

               “It didn’t match her likeness. She was so much more than a pretty face. She was a warrior, a fighter, stronger than any man. She could do everything I could, but in heels. She was an enigma. She was fiery and passionate and…. And my drawing didn’t give her image justice.”

               After a moment, Natasha placed her wine on the coffee table and picked up the wrinkled and torn drawing. Her right hand came to rest on Steve’s shoulder, her body melting into his side.

               “You’re wrong, Steve.”

               The Captain looked at her questionably.

               “From what I’ve heard about Peggy was that she was hell in high heels. Anything a man could do she could do better. She was hard as nails. No image on the planet could portray her image properly… But your drawing brought out a softer side to her. Look.”

               Natasha handed him the drawing.

               “She looks happy. She’s not tainted by war or pain. She’s soft and smiling. That’s the girl without the war. If I was her, I’d want the ones I loved to remember me as just Natasha, not as the Black Widow or the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Don’t you think?”

               Steve just pulled Natasha into his arms, holding her tight.

               “What would I do without you Tash?”

               “You would be a very wet-eyed Captain.” Natasha teased, hugging him back. She affectionately ran her hands through his damp hair.

               Steve just chuckled in reply.

               The day the graveyard was barren accept for two figures in the early morning fog. Both were dressed in black. The man was kneeling at the grave of Margaret “Peggy” Carter; the woman was standing next to the man, a bouquet of red roses in her arms. The man stood and took a small piece of paper from his coat pocket, placing it on the grave stone. The woman placed the bouquet of flowers on top of the memorial.

               “Ready?” the man asked.

               “Just give me a moment to pay my respects; I’ll be right with you.” The woman replied.

               The man nodded and began heading back to the car that was waiting for them. The woman kneeled next to the grave and placed her hand on the tombstone.

               “Peggy old dear, don’t you worry your old soul. The Captain is in good hands. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

               It was a sunny afternoon when Steve returned to the Avenger’s tower after a mission debrief with Director Fury. Natasha and Clint had returned from an undercover mission in the rainy slums of Brazil just hours before. The mission had gone well.

               When Steve entered the main living area of the Tower, Natasha wasn’t there. Clint was covered with a blanket, sitting on one of the bar stools of the kitchen island. He had a thermometer in his mouth and was looking pitiful. Bruce was making some soup on the stove. Thor was asleep on the couch. Tony was walking around with a surgeon’s mask on, spraying Lysol around Clint. The archer gave Tony a scathing look. Steve looked at the millionaire with a raised brow.

               “Hello Capsicle.” Tony greeted, spraying the Captain with disinfectant.

               “Tony.” The Captain greeted, coughing when he inhaled the spray. “What’s with the mask and disinfectant?” he asked gesturing to Tony’s face and the Lysol bottle in the millionaire’s hand.

               “There is illness here! I can’t get sick or else Pepper will kill me. I had to take precaution. “ Tony responded.

               Clint let out a large sneeze.

               “See!!” Tony practically screamed, jumping behind the Captain and using his large frame as a shield.

               “Stark. This is madness. Clint just has a cold, not the bubonic plague.”

               “The what?”

               “Oh. Nevermind.” Steve replied. “If you don’t want to get sick, go somewhere else and stop tormenting Clint. The man can kill you in your sleep. I wouldn’t push him.”

               Clint sent a glare towards Tony. The millionaire gulped.

               “Your right Cap. I’ll be in my germ free lab, working on my suits.” Tony spoke, stepping into the elevator.

               Steve just shook his head before joining Clint at the kitchen island.

               “How are you holding up Clint?”

               Clint sniffed. “Better. Thanks for getting rid of Stark. I was about to impale him with my thermometer.”

               Steve chuckled. “How was the mission?”

               “Cold, wet, gross, and germy.”

               “Ah.”

               Clint just shivered, pulling the blanket closer to his body. Bruce served him some soup.

               After a while, Steve asked. “Where’s Natasha?”

               Clint shrugged. “She disappeared once we got back. I think she’s in her room.”

               “Thanks. I’ll go see if she’s ok.”

               Clint nodded before digging into his soup. He coughed pitifully.

               Steve made his way down to Natasha’s floor. When he arrived, he softly knocked on her door.

               “Go away!” a hoarse voice rang out from Natasha’s room.

               Steve sighed. “Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

               “Yes sir?”

               “What is agent Romanoff’s current body temperature?”

               “It is 102 degrees, sir.”

               “Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S. Will you tell Bruce to fix another bowl of soup and have it sent to Agent Romanoff’s room?”

               “Yes sir. Mr. Banner has been notified.”

               “Thank you.”

               Steve tried Natasha’s door again. “Tash. It’s Steve.”

               A few minutes later, a stuffy, red eyed Natasha answered the door. Her hair was tangled and she was dressed in sweats and a large t-shirt. Dark purple bags had appeared under her eyes.

               “Hey Steve.” She sniffed.

               Steve kissed her lightly on the forehead before leading her back inside her room.

               “Come on. Let’s get you to feeling better.”

               Tissues were scattered across Natasha’s living room, multiple mugs of tea were stacked on her coffee table.

               “Did you take any medicine?” Steve asked, leading her to the couch.

               Natasha shook her head.

               “Tash.” He chastised.

               Natasha just shrugged before letting out a chesty cough.

               “I’m getting you some Nyquil, and then you need a hot shower and rest. Okay?”

               Natasha brightened at the mention of a hot shower.

               Steve fetched her some pills and a glass of water; Natasha took the medicine without a fight. Steve eased her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. The small assassin started undressing while Steve turned on the shower.

               Once both were under the spray, Natasha leaned back against Steve’s strong chest, relaxing in his warm embrace. Steve’s strong arms were wrapped around her, his face nuzzling her neck. The steam began to ease Natasha’s stuffiness; she sighed in pleasure. After a few minutes of relaxing in the spray, Natasha began to yawn, the medicine kicking in. Steve smiled softly and gently began to wash Natasha’s hair and body. Natasha let Steve hold her, her body aching and tired. By the time Natasha was clean, Steve has practically holding her in his arms. He shut off the water and wrapped Natasha in a warm towel before carrying her bridal style into her bed room.

               Natasha was awake enough to dress herself, so Steve left the room to fetch her Bruce’s soup. When he returned, Natasha was knocked out on top of the covers. Steve smiled and set the soup on the bedside table before picking Nat up in his arms and undoing the covers. He gently eased the both of them under the covers, Natasha snoring softly on his chest.

               It was the best Natasha had slept in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

               It was a snowy Sunday morning. The city of New York seemed to be sleeping; few people were out at five in the morning. Central Park was mostly deserted, only snow drifts and trees adorned with icicles inhabited the place. It was a wintery wonderland.

               Steve and Natasha were out on their usual morning jog; both were dressed in winter running gear. Natasha’s red hair was pulled back into a ponytail while Steve wore ear warmers. The couple ran through the deserted park, Natasha easily keeping stride with Steve. Halfway through the park, the couple decided to stop by a street vendor for morning coffee. Natasha sat on a bench while Steve went to get the coffee.

               “I wish you would let me pay.” Natasha spoke when he returned.

               Steve chuckled and sat next to her, handing her a coffee.

               “You know I can’t do that.” He replied.

               “Why not?” She challenged, turning to face him.

               “Because I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I did.”        

               Natasha chuckled. “Well what if I didn’t want you to be a gentleman?”

               Steve looked at her mischievously. “You don’t want me to be a gentleman?”

               “If it means I can buy my own coffee, then yes.”

               Steve laughed. “Ok. Ok. I won’t be a gentleman anymore.” He responded standing up and offering her a hand.

               She gave him an annoyed look.

               “What?” he asked chuckling.

               Natasha sighed and stood up. “I guess you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”

               “So you’re calling me old now?” Steve teased.

               Natasha rolled her eyes at him, bumping him playfully. “Yes. I am.”

               “You minx!” Steve joked, dropping his coffee in a trash bin before grabbing her buy the waist and spinning her around before throwing her over his shoulder. Natasha let out a squeal of joy.

               “Steve!” she squealed. “Put me down!”

               “As you wish.” He replied, dropping her in a pile of snow.

               Natasha gasped in outrage.

               “See. Not a gentleman.” Steve responded, bowing slightly.

               Natasha rolled her eyes and when his back was turned, forming a snowball in her hands.

               “Hey Steve?”

               “Yeah Tash?” he responded turning his head. His face was quickly met Natasha’s snowball.

               Natasha laughed before taking off across the snowy park.

               “You sly fox!” he gasped, chasing after her.

               The childish laughter of the soldier and the spy echoed across the snowy park. Snowballs were thrown from behind makeshift snow barricades. Steve got a few snowballs to the face as did Natasha. Soon both were wet and cold, their cheeks rosy from laughter.

               “Truce?” Steve panted after pinning the small assassin in the snow.

               Natasha nodded, breathless.

               Steve helped her up, brushing snow off the top of her head. Natasha just laughed and brushed the snow off his large shoulders. Steve quickly glanced at his watch.

               “Tash. What time are we due back at the Tower for that formal brunch?”

               “Ten o’clock. Why?”

               “It’s around 7:30.”

               Natasha looked at her watch before looking up back at Steve. “We’ve got to go. You know how Pepper is.”

               Steve nodded before both took off in a mad dash towards the tower.

               Both returned to the tower red cheeked and out of breath at 8:15.

               “Shower?” Natasha asked.

               Steve nodded. “My room?”

               “Yeah. I’ll meet you there, let me grab my dress.”

               Steve nodded, letting Natasha off at her floor before heading on up to his.

               When Natasha reached Steve’s room, he was already in the shower. She hung up her outfit and set her makeup bag on his vanity before undressing.

               Natasha joined Steve in the shower, the warm spray burning the chill off her skin. She stretched happily, Steve’s hands resting on her hips. She smiled as his lips brushed her cheek before nibbling on her ear.

               “Steve.” She giggled. “That tickles!”

               Steve chuckled, placing a sweet kiss on the side of her head.

               The warmth of the water helped thaw their cold bodies, the spray massaging the winter away. Natasha grabbed Steve’s spicy shampoo, pouring a dab into her hand before massaging it into his short blonde tresses. Steve’s body relaxed as she methodically scrubbed away the cold. Once his hair was properly sudsy with shampoo, Natasha allowed him to rinse while she lathered her body with her own floral body wash. The assassin had started keeping her own soap and shampoo in the Captain’s quarters ever since they found out that Clint was indeed part blood hound.

               After Steve had finished rinsing out his hair, he started on Natasha’s; the floral scent of her shampoo filling his senses. He gently massaged the shampoo into her red curls as she turned in his arms to wash his large chest. The small assassin smiled up at him as he brought her into his arms, nuzzling his face into her soapy hair.

               “Steve.”

               “Hmm.”

               “We are going to be late unless you let me rinse my hair.”

               The soldier sighed sadly, pulling back a little to look at her.

               “Can we be five minutes late?”

               “You know Pepper. Besides, Tony might make _assumptions_.”

               Steve groaned and released her. “Fine.”

               Natasha laughed and turned to rinse her hair.

               “Go shave. You’re getting all stubbly.”

               Steve saluted at her before getting out of the shower. “Yes ma’am.”

               Natasha laughed and finished up rinsing her hair. A few minutes later, she shut off the water.

               A warm towel was waiting for her when she stepped out of the shower. Steve was at the fogged up mirror, only wearing a towel around his waist, shaving his face.

               “Good boy.” Natasha teased, pulling her hair up in a towel. Steve just rolled his eyes at her.

               Natasha stepped out of the steamy bathroom into Steve’s cooler bedroom. She quickly dried and dressed in one of Steve’s button up shirts before she started drying her hair. Steve emerged a few minutes later, clean shaven and dressed in navy blue boxers.

               “You should wear your grey slacks and that blue checkered button up Tony got you.” Natasha spoke, pinning her curls up into a low bun.

               “Thanks Tash.” Steve responded, getting his slacks from his dresser. “What tie?”

               “The navy one.”

               Steve nodded and slid on his slacks while Natasha started on her make-up. Steve approached her from behind, his shirt unbuttoned, and gently leaned over her.

               “You look beautiful without it Tash.” Steve murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek softly while buttoning up his shirt.

               Natasha blushed and smiled up at him in response.

               Both dressed quickly, Natasha, in her long sleeve navy chevron dress, leaned on Steve as she put on her heels. Steve looked at his watch while Natasha straightened his tie; it was 9:54.

               “Ready?” he asked.

               Natasha nodded.

               Steve gently placed a hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the elevator; Natasha smiled up at him.

               The couple made their way up to the formal dining room, both one of the first to arrive. Steve dropped his arm from her waist and discretely kissed her head before heading to talk to Tony. Natasha went to go see where Pepper was.

               Soon brunch was served. Jokes were told by Tony while Steve told old war stories. Tony was at the head of the table; to his right was Pepper and to his left was Bruce. Thor was to Pepper’s right with Clint on his right. Steve was on the other end of the table with Natasha on his right. Bruce’s girlfriend, Betty, was on Natasha’s right. Pepper was hiding her left hand under the table.

               After the delicious meal of waffles, fruit, eggs benedict, Canadian bacon, wild blueberry muffins, and chocolate croissants, Tony tapped his glass and cleared his throat.

               “I… I mean we…” Tony started, looking over at Pepper and taking her hand. “We have an announcement to make.”

               Natasha smiled warmly at Pepper.

               “We are getting married.” Tony continued, holding up Pepper’s left hand; a shiny new engagement ring was glinting in the morning light. The table erupted in cheers.

               “I called it!” Clint spoke up. “No one believed me, but I called it!”

               The table laughed.

               “Yeah yeah. Everyone knew it was coming. No big surprise. But there is one question all of us here want to know…” Tony started.

               “What’s that?” Bruce asked.

               “When are Cap and little red going to tie the knot?”


	5. Chapter 5

               It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. The Avengers were all lounging in the main living area. Bruce and Tony were playing cards while Steve and Thor were watching a baseball game. Clint, Natasha, and Pepper were in the kitchen.

               All was calm. Steve was trying to explain to Thor what baseball was and Tony was beating Bruce in poker. The kitchen was oddly silent. Pepper had gotten Natasha to help her with some homemade chocolate chip cookies; Clint had gone in a bit later in hopes of sneaking himself some cookie dough. Steve had shaken his head at the hungry archer. Nothing got past Natasha’s careful watch.

               A few moments later a loud crash and deadly screech from the kitchen jarred the quiet afternoon air. The team in the living room jumped up, expecting some kind of surprise attack. Clint came running in the den and few moments later, flour covering the side of his face, his eyes wide with fear. He leapt behind the good Captain’s large frame.

               “Help me…” he pleaded.

               Steve shook his head and laughed.

               “Let me guess, you tried to sneak cookie dough from under Natasha’s nose.”

               Clint nodded. “When she caught me, she almost decapitated me with a cookie sheet. Pepper hit me in the face with flour!”

               “Oh no.” Tony spoke, approaching them with Bruce in tow. “This means only one thing.”

               “What?” Steve asked, confused.

               “The women have the cookie dough.”

               Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. “What are you going to do about it Tony?”

               “What are _we_ going to do about it dearest Captain?” Tony corrected.

               “Yeah Cap! What’s the game plan?” Clint asked excitedly.

               Steve shook his head. “I don’t know guys…”

               “Well I am leaving before I get a chocolate chip up the nose.” Bruce stated, heading back to his floor. “I wish you all the best of luck, you’ll need it.”

               Once Bruce was gone, Thor looked at the group warily.

               “I do not wish to anger Miss Natasha; I value my life too highly. I wish you good men the best of luck. May Odin watch over you all.” Thor stated before he too retreated to his quarters.

               “Cowards!” Tony yelled, shaking his fist.

               Clint turned to Steve. “So what’s our plan of attack Cap?”

               “I’m staying out of this”

               “BOO!” Tony yelled.

               Steve chuckled and shook his head before sitting down on the couch.

               “I’ll sit this one out guys.”

               Tony shrugged. “C’mon Legolas, we can take down these two chicks!”

               Steve laughed. “Sure you can.”

               Tony and Clint started forming a battle plan; Steve was partially listening to their scheme. So far it involved the iron man suit and duct tape.

               “Fine!” Steve interjected. “I’ll help!”

               “I knew we could get you on board Cap!” Tony spoke, nudging Clint with his elbow.

               “I’m only helping because if I don’t, you guys will destroy the Tower.”

               “Would not!”

               Steve raised his eyebrow at the millionaire before rolling his eyes.

               “Ok here’s the plan. Tony, you distract Pepper. Call her out into the living room. Clint, get in the air ducts over the kitchen. Be extra sneaky and prepared for a quick getaway. I’ve got Natasha. We rendezvous at Clint’s floor.”

               “Cap, are you sure you want to take on little red?” Tony asked.

               “Sure. It’ll be fun.”

               Both looked at Steve like he was crazy.

               “You are a brave, brave man Steve.” Clint spoke, patting the super soldier’s shoulder.

               “Ready?” Steve asked.

               The archer and the millionaire nodded.

               “Break!”

               Tony lured Pepper out of the kitchen, saying he needed to talk wedding plans with her. Pepper happily obliged and followed him out to the balcony. Clint had snuck up into the air vents. It was all up to Steve.

               Steve entered the large kitchen, smiling at the sight before him. Natasha was putting cookies in the oven, her red hair up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted apron, complete with ruffles. Natasha had her sleeves rolled up, flour all over her face and hands. She was setting the time on the oven when Steve came up behind her.

               “Hey.” He greeted, kissing the side of her head; his arms naturally wrapping around her waist.

               “Hey yourself.” She responded, leaning her head back against his chest.

               “So I’ve been given a mission.” Steve stated. “It’s a very dangerous mission.”

               “What is this dangerous mission?” she asked, looking up at him.

               “Distract the famous and deadly Black Widow long enough for my comrades to steal her cookie dough.” Steve responded.

               “Oh you’re doomed.”

               “I know.”

               Natasha laughed and hugged him. Steve’s arms locked around her waist in a vise grip.

               “Go Clint go!” Steve yelled, attempting to restrain the small assassin.

               Clint quickly descended into the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of cookie dough, and ascended back up into the air vent in less than two minutes. Steve was able to restrain the small assassin for that long.

               When Natasha finally broke free, she turned and glared daggers at the super soldier; Steve held his hands up in some attempt to protect his face.

               “You are so dead!” She yelled.

               Steve gulped and quickly hid behind the kitchen island, a whisk narrowly missing his head. He needed to make a speedy getaway, but how? Steve desperately searched the island top with his hand for something to help him escape; His hand found a bowl of flour. The Captain pulled it into his lap and quickly devised a devious plan.

               “Hey Tash. I’m sorry. Truce?” he called out.

               “Never!”

               “Oh well. Plan B then!” Steve yelled, emerging from his hiding spot, flinging flour at her. Natasha screeched and grabbed the closest thing to her, a cartoon of eggs, and threw it at the Captain. Steve got pelted, egg yolk blinding him; Natasha’s face was covered in flour.

               Both stopped and looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Steve wiped eggs out of his eyes while Natasha pointed at him, doubling over in laughter.

               “Egg boy!” she wheezed, trying to stop her laughter.

               “Well you don’t look much better Miss Flour Face.” Steve retorted, grabbing a paper towel. He wet it before approaching her, wiping the flour from her face. Natasha smiled up at him.

               After a while, Steve gave up trying to rid Natasha’s face of flour.

               “C’mon Flour Face, it’s time for a shower.” Steve spoke, offering her his arm

               “Aye aye Captain.” She teased, giving him a mock salute before taking his arm.

               Steve chuckled at her antics.

               The messy couple made their way down to Steve’s room. Steve started the shower while Natasha rid herself of the flour-y apron. Steve, now shirtless, came up behind her.

               “What’s with the apron?” he asked, an arm wrapped casually around her waist.

               “Pepper made me wear it.”

               “Ah.”

               Natasha nodded, dropping it down the laundry chute. Her hands moved to undo her messy bun while Steve finished undressing. He hopped into the shower, letting Natasha undress in solitude; she shortly joined him under the spray.

               In the shower, Steve was scrubbing the egg of his face with a wash cloth. Natasha gently reached over and took the wash cloth from Steve.

               “Let me.”

               Steve obliged, letting the small assassin gently clean his face; his arms rested on her waist. Natasha softly ran the cloth over his face, pushing him into the spray gently. She switched the wash cloth for Steve’s shampoo, dabbing some in her hand before massaging it through his hair. The Captain’s eyes closed in pleasure. Once Natasha was sure he was egg free, she turned in his arms. Steve then picked up her shampoo and started washing her long red locks. Natasha started cleaning her face of flour. Steve’s fingers felt like heaven as they massaged Natasha’s scalp. She could help but completely relax in his embrace. Soon both rinsed their bodies of soap and exited the shower. Steve gently wrapped a warm towel around Natasha before fetching his own.

               Natasha quickly dried and dressed in one of Steve’s button up shirts and a pair of her own sweats. Steve was shirtless, trying to dry his hair while tying the drawstrings to his sweatpants. Natasha rolled her eyes at his attempt at multitasking. She grabbed his towel and started drying the Captain’s head. Steve had to bend down in order for Natasha to reach his head.

               When Natasha deemed his hair was dry, she released the super soldier. Steve quickly patted down his hair into its usual style. Natasha grabbed his hand.

               “C’mon! The cookies are ready!”

               Steve allowed her to drag him up to the kitchen. When they got there, Pepper was just taking out the cookies. She was scowling at Tony, who was in fluffy pink apron, mixing cookie dough. Clint was helping the millionaire, dressing in his own fluffy purple apron. The soldier and the spy burst out laughing.

               “You guys look ridiculous.” Steve wheezed as Natasha leaned on him, trying to stop laughing.

               “Thanks.” Tony responded. “I do think pink is my color.”


	6. Chapter 6

               It was a normal Wednesday afternoon and Pepper had called the team for a meeting. Steve and Natasha were the first to arrive. Pepper had requested that the team meet in one of the empty floors of the Avengers tower, dressed in moveable clothing.

               When Steve and Natasha arrived, Pepper and Tony were talking to some older man and young woman; the floor had dance mirrors everywhere. Steve looked at Natasha questionably, Natasha just shrugged in reply. The assassin had no idea what Pepper had in store for the team.

               Soon other members of the Team arrived, but not alone. Bruce arrived with his girlfriend Betty. Clint arrived with some girl he met on the way up named Felicity. Thor had Jane with him. The men looked at Steve, confused. The good Captain shrugged at them as Natasha greeted the other girls.

               “Ok good everyone’s here!” Pepper exclaimed, dragging Tony over to everyone else. The millionaire looked in pain.

               “Lady Pepper,” Thor started. “Why did you request our presence?”

               “Glad you asked Thor.” Pepper almost squealed. “You boys are all Tony’s groomsmen and Natasha, Betty, Jane, and Felicity are my bridesmaids.”

               “And…” Clint prompted.

               “Well for the wedding we are having a bridal party choreographed dance.” Pepper squealed, grabbing Tony’s arm in excitement.

               The women burst into happy chatter. The men let out a collective groan.

               “Wait. I have to _dance_?!” Clint gasped.

               “Yes!” Pepper squealed. “And since the wedding theme is Gatsby, we will be learning three types of different swing dancing, the Foxtrot, the Charleston, and the Lindy Hop.”

               Steve slightly brightened. He knew some of the dances already. Natasha had sided up next to him, grasping his elbow slightly.

               “I call you as partner.” She spoke softly.

               “I wouldn’t dance with anyone else.” Steve responded, placing a quick inconspicuous kiss on her head.

               “Ok! Girls I already have picked out your dresses.” Pepper spoke, pulling out a manila folder from her gigantic purse. She handed each girl a different photo.

               “I do have to say, Natasha’s dress is one of my favorites.”

               Natasha had gotten a black sleeveless dropped waist dress with intricate gold metallic bead and sequin detailing throughout. The low V-cut back was bisected by a beaded strap below her shoulder blades. The dress had a scalloped hemline and a lined skirt. Natasha showed the photo to Steve, who nodded appreciatively.

               “Now each girl gets a head piece and jewelry.” Pepper spoke happily. “The groomsmen are wearing black waist coats, black pants, and black shoes along with white button up shirts with black buttons, a black news boy cap, and black ties.”

               “That’s really nice Pep. But about the whole dancing thing…” Clint started.

               “You’re doing it.” Pepper stated.

               “Darn it!”

               Pepper glared at the archer.

               “Ok… Anyway these are our instructors Mr. Valencio Wilde and his assistant Laura Hartman.” Pepper introduced.

               The Avengers plus Felicity waved.

               The man didn’t respond.

               “Oh I forgot to mention, Mr. Wilde is blind.” Pepper spoke.

               “If he’s blind, how can he teach us to dance?” Clint asked.

               “I am blind sir, but I am not deaf. I can hear your steps; that is how I teach you to dance.” Mr. Wilde replied.

               “It’s also for security reasons. If the press found out that the Avengers were learning how to dance, it would be all throughout the papers. No one would believe Mr. Wilde if he were to spill who he was teaching. He won’t, but it’s still a precaution. Mr. Wilde’s assistant Laura has signed multiple papers saying she will keep the lessons confidential.” Pepper whispered to the rest of the group.

               The group nodded.

               “Enough chit chat, are you all ready to learn? Get into pairs and start stretching. I will soon come around to each of you and say hello.” Mr. Wilde spoke, draping his coat over a chair and rolling up his sleeves.

               The group soon spread out into pairs. Steve and Natasha grouped up farthest away from the rest of the group. Mr. Wilde met up with them first.

               “Hello there.” Mr. Wilde greeted, Laura at his side with a clip board.

               “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Steve greeted, shaking the blind man’s hand.

               “Ah that’s a good strong grip. I haven’t met a man with a grip like that in a long while.” Mr. Wilde complemented. “What is your name?”

               “Steve Rogers, sir. And this is my partner Natasha Romanoff.”

               “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilde.” Natasha greeted.

               “Ah Romanoff. That’s a Russian name, am I correct?”

               “Yes.”

               “I once knew this Russian woman, beautiful dancer she was. Anyway, let’s start our work, Laura.” Mr. Wilde spoke.

               “Yes, Mr. Wilde.” Laura spoke, moving Steve and Natasha into the introductory stance.

               Mr. Wilde walked around the pair, his hands creating an image for him.

               “Yes. Yes. They are a great looking couple, aren’t they Laura?”

               “Yes, Mr. Wilde. Their heights are perfectly complementary.” Laura responded, writing notes down on her clip board.

               Steve and Natasha just looked at each other. They hadn’t thought of their height difference as _perfect_ before.

               “Now this stance would be perfect except for one thing.” Mr. Wilde stated. “They need to be closer.” He spoke, shoving the both of them closer.

               “When dancing, you two are almost always connected. I want no holes between the two of you for this dance.” Mr. Wilde instructed.

               Both nodded before saying yes.

               “Ok now step apart. I will teach Mr. Rogers the lead in the Lindy Hop first while Laura helps the others. Then I will teach Miss Romanoff how to follow in the dance, okay? Good.”

               Steve and Natasha parted. Laura went off to help Tony and Pepper.

               “Now Mr. Rogers, have you danced the Lindy Hop before?” Mr. Wilde asked.

               “Yes, sir. It was a while ago though.” Steve responded.

               “No sir.” Natasha responded.

               “Good. That is good. It’s better than starting from nothing. Now Mr. Rogers, please face Miss Romanoff and position your left arm so that your left elbow is positioned a little bit forward from your side and that your forearm is pointed forward so that your hand is at her waist.” Mr. Wilde instructed. Steve obliged.

                “Alright good. Now shape your hand as if you were holding a glass of bourbon in your left hand and connect with Miss Romanoff. That is the first step.” Mr. Wilde continued.

                 “The second step is counter-balance. Now Mr. Rogers, sit back a little bit. This will give a little pull to Miss Romanoff. She should pull back.”

                  Both obeyed.

                 “Now let’s get onto the actual dancing. Mr. Rogers, on the first beat, move your left foot back about a foot. Make sure to bring your arm with you, which will pull Miss Romanoff toward you.” Mr. Wilde instructed.

                  Steve attempted the step, getting it the first try.

                  “Good. Very good.” Mr. Wilde praised. “Now on the second beat, move your right foot to the left, in front of your left foot. You will move to the left, which will rotate Miss Romanoff to her left. Then on the third beat, as Miss Romanoff walks toward and around you, wrap your right arm around her back. While doing this, you do a triple step and end up facing the direction opposite of when you started. This triple step is done with three quick steps, starting on your free foot, which is your left Mr. Rogers, and it is done in two beats. On the fourth beat, you should also be counter-balancing.” Mr. Wilde instructed, walking around the couple, making adjustments.

                  Steve faltered a bit, but eventually got the moves down. Natasha was patient with him.

                 “Ok good. Now on the fifth beat, take a step back with your right foot. This will pull Miss Natasha around you.Excellent! Okay on the sixth beat, Mr. Rogers, step forward with your left foot and unwrap your right arm from Miss Romanoff. At the end of this beat, Mr. Rogers should be almost in the same position as when he started.” Mr. Wilde instructed. Steve was a little off, but was quickly corrected. He flushed slightly.

                 “That’s alright Mr. Rogers. You are learning. Now on the seventh and eighth beat, triple step in place. This time, however, your right foot should be free, so start with your right foot.”

                 Steve got the step quickly; the dance had started to come back to him.

                “And that is it.” Mr. Wilde spoke. “Once you both get it down more, I’ll teach you some aerials.”

                Steve smiled down at Natasha, who quickly returned it with a stealthy kiss to his cheek.

               “Now Miss Romanoff, your turn.”

                As they soon found out, Steve and Natasha were excellent dancers. They quickly advanced into being able to add different dips and tricks to the dance. While dancing, Natasha’s smile never left her face. Steve turned out to be an incredibly good dancer.

               The other Avenger men, on the other hand, were not good dancers. Thankfully Mr. Wilde was a patient man. While he worked with the other guys, Steve and Natasha were in the back, Laura helping them with the other dances. Both the soldier and the spy were laughing, causing the other Avengers to watch them.

               It was around dark when Pepper called a dinner break. The rest of the group headed up stairs to wash up, while Steve and Natasha hung back, wanting the wide space for themselves. Mr. Wilde and Laura had gone up with the rest of the group. They were completely alone, or at least that’s what the two of them thought.

               “I didn’t know that the great Captain America was light on his feet.” Natasha teased, stretching a bit on the floor. “What would the press say!?”

               “Haha.” Steve replied turning on the music. “I happen to know that women like guys who dance; they think dancing is attractive.”

               “Psh. As if.” Natasha teased as she got up and crossed the dance floor.

               “I beg to differ.” Steve replied, sliding to her side. “Care to swing with me.”

               “Why I would be honored.” Natasha replied, letting Steve pull her into his arms.

               The room seemed to disappear as the two of them let the jazz age music flow through their bones. Both smiled as they danced around, kicking their feet and swinging their arms to the beat. Their feet matched in steps almost flawlessly. Steve spun her and dipped her in beat. Their aerials went off without a hitch. Laughter pierced the air as they danced and Natasha couldn’t stop smiling. Steve easily swung her around his back before setting her back on the ground. Peals of laughter mixed with the jazzy music.

               Soon the song ended. Natasha and Steve were dripping with sweat, smiles plastered on their faces. They were in their own little world until clapping jolted them back to reality. Mr. Wilde had been watching them.

              “Beautiful. I have not taught a couple like you in a long time. Your feet sounded like there was only one person dancing, but I could hear two people breathing. Very good. Now go wash up, your lessons are done. I will tell your friends that you were practicing with me. Now go. Hurry.” Mr. Wilde spoke, shooing them out of the room.

               The soldier and the spy quickly headed to Steve’s room to freshen up. In the privacy of Steve’s shower, Natasha pulled the Captain into a kiss, the spray fogging up the bathroom; Steve’s arms gently made their away around her waist.

               “What was that for?” Steve asked after they parted.

               “Well… You were right.” Natasha explained. “Men who can dance are _very_ attractive.”

               “So you kiss any man whom you find attractive?”

               “Nah. Only the ones who’ve captured my heart.”

                Steve smiled down at her brightly, pulling her into a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead lightly.

               “I love you too.”

                The couple finished their shower quickly and headed up to meet up with the team for dinner. When they entered the Team living area, they found the team watching security camera footage. The footage was of Steve and Natasha’s dancing. Mr. Wilde was watching from the side, he was smiling happily. When the footage was done, the team erupted in applause.

               “Not fair! That’s so not fair!” Clint complained loudly.

               “It’s official. Steve is perfect.” Tony groaned.


	7. Chapter 7

               It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon and Steve found himself in a glamorous New York boutique with Tony Stark. The millionaire was currently sleeping on the plush seat next to Steve. Natasha’s protests and Pepper’s complaints could be heard from across the long elegant room. Sophisticated music could be heard throughout the store.

               Earlier that month, the team plus Pepper had been called to video conference with Director Fury. The team was to attend a gala thrown in the Avenger’s honor, Fury’s orders. The only one who seemed excited was Pepper; she had even taken it upon herself to make sure that everyone was prepared for the formal event. So the team had been signed up for etiquette and ballroom dancing classes.

               Then last week, Pepper finally realized that she and Natasha did not have gowns for the gala. All the men had gotten expensive suits, courtesy of Pepper and Tony’s wallet. So Pepper had dragged Natasha all over New York trying to find the perfect dress. Natasha had practically begged Steve to come with, not being able to deal with the CEO by herself. Steve, being a gentleman, had agreed to accompany her.

               Steve, on the edge of absolute boredom, sighed and looked around the luxurious boutique. The man helping the assassin and CEO looked flustered and stressed; the poor man was constantly wiping his hands on his slacks. Steve pitied the man and decided to help.

               The super soldier stood from his seat and browsed through the racks, looking for a dress that Pepper or Natasha would like. His eyes landed on a black halter mermaid gown. The dress had a flared mesh skirt and sheer gold geometric designs on the bodice. It looked like something Pepper would like.

               Steve took the dress off the rack and approached the sweating assistant. The man seemed confused when the soldier handed him the dress.

               “Hand that to Miss Potts. I think she’ll like it.” Steve spoke, returning to his seat.

               The assistant shrugged and knocked on Pepper’s changing room door. When she answered, he showed her the dress. Pepper shrugged and went to try it on. The assistant backed away from the door.

               A few minutes later a gasp emerged from Pepper’s changing room.

               “Oh my God. It’s perfect! Tasha! Come look!” Pepper squealed.

               “Come out and let me see!” Natasha yelled back, poking her head out from her changing room.

               Pepper emerged from her room doing a model walk. The dress fit perfectly, hugging Pepper’s curves in a sophisticated yet slightly seductive way. Steve elbowed Tony awake.

               “Huh. What?” Tony mumbled. Steve pointed to Pepper who was showing off her dress to Natasha.

               “Tony!” Pepper squealed, noticing him. “What do you think?”

               Pepper did a little twirl.

               “Wow Pep. That looks marvelous. You should get it.” Tony replied almost monotonously.

Pepper frowned and Steve elbowed him, giving him a look.

               “Fine, fine. Chill it Capsicle.” Tony muttered, getting up and approaching Pepper. He took both of her hands in his.

               “You always look stunning to me. This dress only amplifies it more. You should get it Pep.” Tony spoke honestly.

               Pepper smiled and kissed his cheek.

               “Thanks Tony.” She spoke before going to change out of it.

                Tony took a seat down next to Steve. Pepper changed out of her dress and handed it to tony before going to help Natasha.

               “Good choice Cap.” Tony spoke, looking down at the gown in his arms.

                “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Stark.” Steve replied.

               “Oh come on Cap. No fashionista like that trembling assistant would have chosen this dress. This dress matches Pep’s body type and personality perfectly. Only an artist like yourself could have put two and two together. You know how Pep likes modesty while also being seductive. That doofus over there was having a real hard time picking a dress because he didn’t know Pepper like we do. So take it as a compliment Cap.” Tony spoke.

                “Thanks… I guess.” Steve responded.

                 After a moment Tony broke the silence.

                “Were we seriously just talking about dresses?”

                “I think so.”

                 Both men looked at each other, horror in their eyes.

                “We shall never speak of this again.” Tony spoke.

                “Agreed.” Steve replied.

               It was two hours before Natasha found a dress; it was also three boutiques later. Both Steve and Tony were asleep. A loud screech from Pepper woke the two superheroes up.

             “Natasha you look stunning!” Pepper praised, dragging the small assassin to the huge mirror. Pepper was right, Natasha looked drop dead gorgeous.

              Natasha wore a nude and fully silver sequined evening gown with a high leg slit. Sequins and pearls danced down the sheer single right sleeve, and there was an illusion cut out at the waistline. The flowing tulle overlay of the gorgeously fitted gown cascaded into a lovely sweep train. It hugged Natasha’s body perfectly.

Both Tony and Steve’s jaws dropped.

               “Holy crap! Little red is sexy!” Tony whispered. Steve punched him in the arm.

               “Ow. Ow. Ow! Geez Cap! I was just making a statement!” Tony whined, rubbing his arm.

               Steve stood and approached Natasha; the assassin smiled up at him.

               “Do you like it?” Natasha asked, letting Steve run his hands down her waist.

               “I love it! Wow Tash! You look like a million bucks!” Steve exclaimed.

               “Just a million bucks?” Natasha teased.

               “More than a million bucks.”

               Natasha smiled as Steve placed a loving kiss on her temple.

               Soon the shopping escapades were over and the group returned to the Tower. Steve had thrown himself on his bed when the returned. He didn’t know that shopping was that exhausting. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door.

               Steve groaned before getting up to answer it.

               Natasha was at the door with a bag of take-out from Steve’s favorite Italian restaurant. Steve just let her in.

               “What’s this about, Tash?” Steve asked, taking the bag from her and setting it on the coffee table.

               “Payment.” Natasha replied.

               “What for?”

               “Well… For putting up with having to shop all day.” Natasha replied, sitting on his couch.

               “It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Steve answered, pulling two sodas from his mini fridge.

               “It was to me.” Natasha replied. Steve took a seat next to her, handing her the drink; Natasha set it on the table.

               Both of them dug into their meal. After a while, Natasha broke the silence.

               “Why’d you do it?”

               “Do what?”

               “Go shopping with Pepper and me.”

               “Because you didn’t want to be alone.” Steve responded, putting his empty take out box on the coffee table.

               “You went just because I asked you? No ulterior motives?” Natasha asked confused.

               “Yup. “

               “But why?”

               Steve shook his head at her. “You don’t know, do you?”

               Natasha shook her head.

               Steve smirked and pulled the small assassin into his lap.

               “It’s because I wanted to make you happy. You wanted me to come so you wouldn’t be alone. So I came.” Steve spoke, placing his hands on her waist.

               Natasha smiled up at him.

               “Y-you want to make me happy?” she asked softly.

               “Yes Tash. Very much so.”

               Natasha hugged him tight, her cheek resting over his heart.

               The spy and soldier enjoyed their small moment of silence before it was interrupted with Steve’s yawn; he was exhausted. Natasha sighed before she detangled herself from Steve’s embrace.

               “C’mon. Shower than bed.” Natasha ordered.

               Steve sleepily nodded and made his way to his bathroom.

               Once the shower was at the perfect temperature, the soldier and spy got under the spray. The water felt like heaven on Steve’s back. The super soldier stretched like a cat before he let Natasha wash his hair. Natasha’s fingers felt like cloud nine on Steve’s scalp. He quickly rinsed before he helped Natasha with her red locks.

               After both were clean, Steve dried and dressed in sweats. When Natasha emerged from the steamy bathroom dressed in one of his button ups and some soffe shorts, Steve was already under the covers asleep. Natasha just smiled softly and climbed in bed next to him, using his chest as a pillow. The sleeping soldier’s arm had unconsciously wrapped around her, holding her close. Natasha soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

              It was a simple mission. The team had been called out to investigate a large cargo ship called the _Wässrig Tod_ ; the ship was owned by a German warlord by the name of Herr Schlimm. Schlimm had supposedly been importing illegal weaponry into Germany and selling it to the German Mafia for the past few years. S.H.E.I.L.D had been monitoring the warlord, and only recently had he become a major threat. Schlimm had gotten his hands on some old Hydra weapons and was attempting to sell them along with other weapons of mass destruction. The German warlord was planning to start World War III.

               Fury sent the Avengers in. Natasha was going in undercover while Tony and Steve were the back up. Fury later assigned Clint to the team after Natasha had gone undercover. The _Wässrig Tod_ was currently docked in a run-down shipyard outside of Long Island.

               It was around early morning when Natasha radioed back to the team that she found the weapons. Five minutes after that, her comms went down.

               The team was stationed in the shipyard. Clint was up on top of one of the large stacks of shipping trailers; Tony was behind a large stack of metal crates on the ground. Steve was the closest to the boat, he too hiding behind a stack of crates. When Natasha’s comms went down, Steve motioned for the team to stay put.

               “Hawkeye. Keep your eyes peeled. Do you see the target and Widow? Do you copy?” the Captain asked. He wasn’t really worried that much; the Widow could take care of herself.

               “I copy.” Hawkeye responded.

               “Stark. Stay hidden. Your suit could blow our cover. Do you copy?”

               “I copy.” Stark replied.

               The shipyard was eerily quiet.

               “Captain. There’s movement on the deck.” Hawkeye reported, readying an arrow.

               “Got it. Any idea who it is?”

               “Looks like Schlimm. He’s got a bunch of goons with… what looks like Hydra weapons with him.”

               “Got it. Stark, you read?”

               “Yeah Cap.”

               “Wait. Schlimm has someone else with him.” Hawkeye reported.

               “Any idea who?” the Captain asked.

               “It’s Widow. She’s in chains.” Hawkeye reported, notching an arrow. “Looks like they are heading to the edge of the boat.”

               Steve’s heart started to beat faster, fear creeping into him. He forced himself to stay calm.

               “Something’s wrong with her.” Clint reported. “I think she’s been drugged.”

               Steve’s blood went cold.

               “Schlimm knows we are here. I had JARVIS check Widow’s vitals. She’s been injected with Sodium thiopental, better known as truth serum.”

               “Widow should have been able to withstand it. All SHIELD agents have a tolerance for it.” Hawkeye remarked.

               “The dose they gave her should have killed her. Luckily the serum in her body was able to take the lethality off. Right now she’s mostly unaware to the world around her and unable to fight back.” Tony reported.

               Steve saw red, but forced the anger out of his mind. He collected his thoughts and strategized a battle plan.

               “What’s the plan Captain.” Hawkeye asked.

               “Let Schlimm think he has the upper hand. Hawkeye, you stay hidden. Widow doesn’t know you’re here. She was already undercover when Fury assigned you to the mission. You copy?”

               “Copy.” Hawkeye responded.

               “Stark, when Schlimm reveals our locations, I’ll head out first. Then I’ll call you and you head out with your face plate up. Make sure you look like your surrendering.”

               “Got it.” Stark replied.

               Schlimm looked very proud in his all black and leather attire; his sickly blonde hair was plastered to his head. The German had a smug grin on his features.

               “Ahh Captahn Ah-merica.” Schlimm called out across the shipyard from the cargo ship. “Ich know dass you are out there. Come out mit your comrade und maybe die girl will not be killed, ja?”

               Steve sheathed his shield and revealed his hiding spot to the warlord and made his way towards the clearing in front of all the crates and old trailers of the old shipyard.

               “Ach ja. But Cahptain, where is your comrade?”

               “Go ahead and come on out Stark. He’s got us!” Steve yelled toward Tony. The Avenger soon joined the Captain, his hands and face plate up. Both were soon surrounded by Schlimm’s men.

               “Ja ja. Now die girl told me dass you alle are here to kill me, ja? Well das won’t work. You see ich have Hydra weapons. Even ich don’t know what they do. But ich know dass die Mafia will pay lots of money for them…”

               Steve started to tune the warlord out, but his eyes were on Natasha. She was restrained and blindfolded; a heavy chain connected her bound wrists to her ankles. She was unresponsive.

               “… And you will fail, Cahptain.” Herr Schlimm continued, making his way over toward Natasha. He grasped her arm roughly.

               “Why? Well because ich have defeated die mighty Black Widow. Und she will be die first to perish at meine hand!” Schlimm cackled, shoving Natasha off the edge of the boat and into the black water.

               An arrow was through Schlimm’s eye before Natasha hit the water.

               Chaos quickly ensued. Tony was up in the air, shooting his repulsors at Schlimm’s men while Steve fought off men with his shield. Clint rained arrows down on the men.

               “Cap. Romanoff has not come up yet.” Tony reported.

               Terror shot through the super soldier. Without another word, Steve barreled his way toward the water, knocking men out of his way. Steve dropped his shield before taking a running dive into the dark water.

               The water was murky and hard to see in. Green slime coated everything in sight. A flash of red hair alerted him of Natasha’s location. She was limp, her hair floating around her. Her skin was a deathly pale. The heavy chain on her was slowly dragging her to the bottom. Steve swam toward her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the surface.

               When they reached the top, Steve’s lungs were burning. He gasped for air and tried to keep the two of them afloat. He quickly tore off her blindfold only to find that Natasha was unconscious.

               He swam up to the dock and grabbed onto the tire bumpers that were on the side. He pulled the both of the up onto the concrete dock of the ship yard, gasping a bit for breath. Steve laid Natasha flat onto her back and easily broke her shackles. He put his ear up next to her mouth, checking for breathing and finding there was none. He checked her pulse; it was weak.

               Staying calm and collected, Steve began to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation on the assassin. He was so focused on her that he didn’t notice his team members quickly arriving at his side. He only acknowledged them with a nod when Clint alerted him that SHIELD was on their way.

               After a few moments of mouth to mouth, Natasha came back to life, coughing up excessive amounts of water. Her breath came is heaving gasps as she tried to fill her lungs with air again. Clint moved to help her sit up against a steel beam while Steve eased himself onto a small crate. The Captain’s hands were shaking.

               SHIELD quickly arrived thereafter. Steve, Tony, and Clint were sent to debrief with Director Fury while Natasha was sent to the Medbay. Finally after an hour long debrief, the men were reunited with the small red headed assassin. She was looking a lot better. The drug had worm off and she had color back in her cheeks. After Natasha was cleared, they all headed home.

               It was around dark when they arrived back at the Tower and Steve had not spoken one word to Natasha since he revived her. Pepper had been worried and was glad to see them all back in one piece. She had ordered take out for the four of them.

              The food was delicious and each Avenger quickly finished their meal. Once Steve was done, he quietly excused himself to his floor while Tony and Clint informed the team on how the mission went.

              Natasha shortly followed him.

              When she arrived at his floor, she found his door ajar. Upon entering, she found his suit in a heap on the floor; the sound of running water reached her ears.

              The bathroom was foggy. Steve was underneath the spray, his body stiff and rigid. He was leaning against the shower wall with a forearm; his head was down. Droplets of water streamed down his large muscular frame.

              Natasha quickly shed her clothing and joined him; Steve made no move to acknowledge her. He didn’t even relax into her embrace when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was stiff and statue life. His jaw was set and his teeth were tightly grit together.

              She hated seeing him like this.

              After a few minutes, Steve had yet to relax in her embrace and she had enough.

             “Steve?”

              No response.

             “Steve? Why won’t you talk to me Steve? Why are you so closed off? Tell me! Please!” she begged. “What’s wrong?”

             “What’s wrong!? What’s wrong!?” Steve responded, raising his voice. He shrugged her embrace off and turned to face her. “You know full well what’s wrong!”

              “No I don’t!” Natasha retaliated, her voice also rising. “Because you won’t tell me!”

               “Why should I tell you!?”

               “Because we… we’re partners. We’re supposed to support each other and help each other when something is wrong! I can’t help you unless you tell me what is wrong!”

               “Are you really that blind!?”

               “You’re not exactly an open book!”

               “Dammit Tash! I almost lost you today! You almost _died_ in my very arms! That’s what’s wrong!”

               Steve yelled, his face contorted in anguish. He turned away from her.

               “So the mission went south! No big deal Steve. I can take care of myself!” Natasha argued.

               “But you didn’t! You were drugged, chained, and blindfolded before you were thrown off a cargo ship into the ocean. You almost drowned!” Steve yelled, turning to face her.

               “You were a pale white! You had been underwater for more than three minutes! You were a dead weight in my arms! What would I have done of you had died!? Hmm!? What would I have done!?” Steve ranted; his eyes were dark with anguish and pain.

               Natasha was silent.

               Steve just shook his head and turned away from her.

               “You know what I would have done? I would have thrown myself off that dock and joined you in that watery tomb.” Steve spoke, his voice calm and serious.

               “Steve. You-” Natasha started.

               “No Tash. Don’t you dare say that I would have moved on! Without you, I have nothing in this life worth living for!” he spat.

               “I don’t give a damn about this country! The same goes for this entire planet! The _only_ reason I fight for this piece of rock is because of you! With you, I see a future. With you, something good could come out of this corrupted world!” Steve continued, looking down into her eyes.

               “I’ve lost too many people in my life Tash. Too many. I _can’t_ lose you too.” He spoke softly.

               Natasha’s eye’s welled with tears. She threw her arms around him, clutching his desperately as her tears mixed with the spray of the shower. Steve’s arms held her as close as humanly possible. Tears ran down the good Captain’s face as he buried his face in her hair.

               “I love you so much.” He whispered hoarsely, clutching her tight.

                Natasha let out a raw sob, holding him tight.

               “I love you too.”

               The events of the day wore heavy on the spy and the soldier. Both were exhausted but together, they managed to rinse away the day. Once they were clean, they slowly retired to Steve’s bed as sleep welcomed them. Natasha was using Steve’s chest as a pillow, her head over his heart; Steve had a strong arm around her, holding her to him.

               The next morning was a peaceful one. The sleeping spy and the soldier were a sweet sight to see. Not even Tony had the heart to wake them.


	9. Chapter 9

               Tony Stark was bored.

               Tony Stark was very, _very_ bored.

               It was a quiet and rainy Saturday evening and most of the Avengers were lounging in the main den. Steve was drawing, Natasha was reading, and Clint was browsing through T.V. channels. Bruce was off working in the lab; Thor was in Asgard.

               It was around 6 o’clock when JARVIS stated that their presence was needed in the lower training room by Tony. JARVIS had also mentioned that the millionaire requested for them to be dressed in all white and that shoes were not required.

               After the announcement, Natasha looked at Steve. The Captain seemed unaffected by the millionaire’s strange request.

               “Do you know what he’s up too?” she asked him. Steve shook his head.

               “I have no clue.”

               “Should we be worried?”

               “Probably.”

               Natasha laughed.

               “So what’s the game plan, Cap?” Clint asked, turning off the T.V. “Do we go see what Stark’s up too?”

               “Eh… Why not?” Steve responded, putting down his sketch book. “What could possibly go wrong?”

               “A lot of things.” Clint responded. “I have a list!”

               “Since when do you keep up with Stark’s dangerous escapades?” Natasha asked.

               “Since the last time one of his “escapades” put me in a cast. Fury’s had me on desk duty for a week!” Clint replied.

               Steve and Natasha just chuckled.

               “C’mon. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

               The archer gave the Captain a skeptical look.

               Steve was about to reassure him, but he was interrupted.

               “Sir. Mr. Stark is getting impatient. He also said to mention that he just ordered pizza.”

               “Pizza?” Clint asked, perking up.

               “Yes, sir. It’s from that little shop a few blocks away.”

               “I’m down! C’mon guys, Pi- I mean Tony is waiting!” Clint exclaimed, almost skipping into the elevator. Natasha and Steve just laughed before following him.

               Once they were dressed in white clothing, they made their way down into the lower training room. Natasha was dressed in a loose white tank top, white sports bra, and white cut off jean shorts. Steve wore white cotton shorts and a white muscle shirt while Clint was in white sweats and a white tank top.

               When they reached the lower training room, they were shocked. Tony had almost transformed the room. All the weight equipment had been moved and wrestling mats were rolled up and neatly stacked in the far corner of the room. In the center of the room was a twister mat.

               Tony was sitting on the floor, playing on his phone. There was a stack of paper plates beside him along with a cooler of sodas, yet no pizza. The millionaire was also dressed fully in white.

               Clint made a bee line for Tony; Natasha and Steve followed more slowly.

               “Legolas! Glad you could make it!” Tony greeted, standing up to meet the archer.

               “Where’s the pizza?” Clint asked. Natasha elbowed him, hard.

               “All in good time, Legolas. It’s on its way.” Tony explained, walking over towards the mat. The archer was keeled over in pain.

               “So why did you want us to meet you here?” Steve asked, throwing a casual arm over Natasha’s shoulder.

               “Good question, lover boy.” Tony started, picking up a jug of blue Crayola paint. Both the soldier and spy gave the millionaire death glares. Tony gulped.

               “We’ll I’m bored.” He continued.

               “We can see that.” Natasha replied. Clint was still out for the count.

               “Well… I’m bored and I came up with an idea…”

               “Which is….?” Steve prompted.

               “I’m getting to that part!” Tony explained, aggravated. “Let me finish!”

               “Floor’s all yours.”

               Tony huffed.

               “Well as I was saying, I was bored. So I came of with the idea of a game night, like a family game night. But, you know, with the Avengers… Anywho, I was thinking of board games and Twister came to mind.”

               “A tornado came to mind?” Steve asked.

               “No! Not a tornado! It’s a game. There is a large mat with four rows of different colored dots. The goal is to reach the dots you’re instructed to without falling. You basically laugh and make fun of each other.” Tony explained.

               “Oh.”

               “Anyway, Twister itself is boring. But! What if we added an element of slipperiness! That would make it more entertaining and extreme. But oil is soo expensive, so I googled other slippery substances. Apparently my idea wasn’t so original. They already have an extreme twister that has paint. So I decided that we’d try paint!” Tony finished.

                The group was silent.

               “Well…?” Tony prompted. “What do you guys think?”

               “Ugh…. Well…” Natasha started.

               “It sounds…” Steve continued.

               “Messy…” Clint finished, finally standing up.

               “Oh come one guys! It’ll be fun!” Tony pleaded.

               “I… I don’t know Stark.” Steve stated.

               “Yeah….” Clint agreed.

               “No Twister, no pizza.” Tony stated.

               Clint frowned, debating.

               “Did you get Meat Lovers Supreme?” he asked after a few seconds of debate.

               “Yup! A full one just for you, Legolas.” Tony responded.

               Clint’s resolve crumbled. He turned to Steve with puppy eyes.

               “No.” Steve responded.

               “Pleeeaaassseee?” Clint begged, quivering his lip a bit.

               Steve’s resolve was crumbling. The archer was good.

               Clint turned his puppy eyes to Natasha, her eyes softened. She had to look away in defeat.

               Natasha looked up at her captain. “One round won’t kill us. It’ll be good team bonding…” she murmured so only he would hear. Tony and Clint looked at the both of them with concealed excitement. The two looked like toddlers.

               “Pleeeaaassseee?” both begged.

               Steve looked down at his gal and raised a brow. She looked up into his eyes pleadingly. His resolve crashed instantly.

               “Fine! But only one round!” Steve exclaimed.

               “Yay!” Tony and Clint shrieked, jumping up and down.

               Steve rolled his eyes and looked down at Natasha; she was smiling up at him.

               “If this ends badly, I’m blaming you.” Steve accused.

               Natasha laughed lightly and pecked him quickly on the lips.

               “No you won’t.”

               “Yeah… I know.” Steve admitted.

               The archer and the millionaire quickly set up the first round. Paint was poured on the appropriate dot and miraculously none got on either of them. They divided themselves into teams, Team Iron Arrow and Team Captain Widow. Tony and Clint thought the team names were ingenious.

               “Ok.” Tony started once the mat was set up. “Here are the rules. I will spin and whichever color and body part the arrow lands on, you put your specified body part on that color. Now to spice it up, I added another color, which is purple. When the arrow lands on it, you will be given normal instructions plus something stupid that you have to do. For example, right foot red and sing “Happy Birthday”. Got it?”

               The team nodded.

               “Ok let’s start.”

               Messy Twister was hilarious to watch. The Four super heroes on one slippery matt, tangled like spaghetti, was a sight to see. Tony was under Clint, who was halfway under Steve, who had Natasha pressed on top of him. It was a huge Avenger pretzel.

               “Okay Steve, you’re turn!” Tony managed to choke out. The millionaire was being crushed.

               “Okay. Spin for me?”

               “S-sure t-thing!” Tony spoke, struggling to spin for the Captain. It landed on purple.

               “Okay Steve, Left Foot Yellow and slap Clint’s butt!”

               “What!?”

               “That’s what it says! I’m not l-lying!” Tony chocked out. “Now h-hurry. C-Can’t breathe!”

               Steve groaned and moved his foot. Natasha was right in between his legs in the new position. Both blushed.

               “Cap! Slap my butt!” Clint urged, snickering with the now breathing millionare.

               Steve groaned and shook his head before leaving a blue stained hand print on the archer’s backside.

               “Ooh baby!” Clint whooped, laughing. “I’ve been marked by _the_ oh so handsome Captain America. His pecks are large enough for a third world country to live on! I’m going to swoon!” he teased.

               Natasha started cracking up, causing her to slip. Steve, with one blue hand, caught her.

               “Now I’ve been marked.” She teased, giggling. Steve went red faced.

               “Back of! He’s mine!” Clint hissed.

               They all burst into laughter, gasping for breath.

               “Okay. Okay. Now Tony, it’s your turn.” Steve mentioned, trying to catch his breath.

               “I’ve got it!” Natasha spoke, spinning the board for the millionaire.

               “Okay. Purple again. Right Foot Blue and shake your booty.” Natasha prompted.

               The men groaned.

               “JARVIS! I need music!” Tony called out. The AI began playing loud, dance music. The millionaire, after setting his foot down, began to shake his booty to the beat.

               “What on earth!?” a voice exclaimed. Pepper had just gotten back from DC, was at the elevator, her eyes staring wide at the brightly colored team.

               The team all collapsed in laughter, bringing the booty-shaking millionaire down with them.

               Natasha had tears in her eyes. She had never laughed so hard in her life.

               “So I win?” Tony asked, wiping paint out of his eyes.

               “Y-Yes.” Steve wheezed, detangling himself from the pile.

               Pepper looked at them all like they were crazy. “Wh-Wh?” she tried to ask.

               “Messy Twister.” Tony explained. “Team building. Cap’s idea!”

               “Was not!”

               Pepper held the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath.

               “Just! Sh!” Pepper pleaded, shaking her head. “I saw nothing. I just came back from DC, the house is still clean, and I came down to tell you guys that the pizza is here.”

               “Pizza!?” Clint asked.

               “Yes! But not until you guys are cleaned up. I’m leaving before this gets worse.” Pepper ordered before getting back in the elevator. “Be ready and clean in thirty!”

               “Got it!” Tony replied.

               Pepper glared at him before the doors shut.

               “Oh… I’m in so much trouble.” Tony hissed. “It’ll be like the pink aprons all over again.”

               “That’s rough buddy.” Steve sympathized, patting the millionaire on the shoulder and Natasha dragged him towards the elevator.

               “You’re the one to talk! Little Red never gets mad at you!” Tony whinned.

               “Oh yes she does. I’ve got the scars to prove it.” Steve responded, adding a suggestive wink.

               The archer and the millionaire looked at him in utter shock and disbelief.

               “B-but…” Clint started.

               “Does that mean….” Tony continued.

               Natasha added her own wink before the doors slid shut.

               “I… I didn’t see that coming.” Tony spoke softly.

               “Me neither.” Clint replied, his eyes wide with shock.

               Inside the elevator, Steve and Natasha were cracking up.

               “Did you-!”

               “I know!”

               “His face!”

               “I know!”

               Both held onto each other as they tried to catch their breath. The elevator dinged and opened at his floor.

               “You’re brilliant.” Steve praised.

               “I know.” Natasha replied, sauntering out of the elevator. Steve quickly followed.

               “Minx!” he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He slowly dragged her in for a loving kiss.

               Natasha smiled as they kissed. Paint mixed and they pulled away, smiling at their messy complexions.

               “C’mon. Shower time.”

               Steve didn’t argue.

               Inside the shower, Natasha leaned back against his chest as the two of them watched the colored water washed down the drain.

               “That was fun.” Steve stated.

               “Mmmhmmm.” Natasha agreed, leaning her head back against him. Her eyes were closed in pleasure.

               “Even though I had to touch Clint’s but.”

               “Ha. You touched the butt!” Natasha giggled quietly.

               Steve just chuckled along with her.

               “I love you.” She mentioned a while later while she was rinsing the blue from his hair.

               “Thank God.” He responded teasingly before he placed a loving kiss on her paint free forehead. “Because I am irrevocably and helplessly in love with you too.”

               Natasha just giggled and pecked his lips.

               Once they were all clean, Pepper called them up for pizza. Dinner was less entertaining, but not dull. Jokes were swapped, Tony was in the dog house, and Clint still had a green ear.

               “ So why did you guys join in on Tony’s messy Twister?” Pepper asked once dinner was done.

               “Tony held the pizza hostage.” Clint replied simply.


	10. Chapter 10

It was around 4 o’clock in the morning and Tony Stark was awake.

Not only was he awake, he was also alert and happy. He was humming an upbeat tune, thinking about his plans for the day as he entered the kitchen.

The bullet, narrowly missing his head by mere centimeters, lodged itself into the wall, jarring him from his thoughts.

A shocked Tony turned to see a deadly looking Natasha, her gun aimed directly at him. Without thinking, the millionaire dove behind the counter as the red headed assassin fired. Bullets flew everywhere causing the glass cabinet doors to shatter and rain down on him.

“Red! Wait! It’s me! Tony!” Tony cried, trying to protect himself from the falling glass.

“Liar!” she snarled.

Tony knew his end was near.

As he was saying his last prayers, his rescuer, in the form of a sleepy eyed Captain America, swooped, well sauntered, in to save him.

“Tash? What on earth is going on? Why are you shooting the cabinets at 4 am?” Steve asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He was clad only in grey sweat pants. His hair was ruffled from sleep.

“Shh! Somebody broke into the tower. I think it’s an imposter. The man looks like Stark, but I know it’s not Stark because Stark wouldn’t be up at 4 am on a Saturday.” Natasha whisper explained, still aiming her gun where she last saw the “imposter”.

“Tash. Did it ever occur to you that it could actually be Tony?”

“He was humming something other than ACDC.”

“Fair point.”

After a moment, Steve asked, “Did you check to see if it was Tony before you started shooting?”

“No.”

“Did you kill him?!”

“No! I missed,” She replied, still aiming at the spot where she last saw the “imposter”.

“Tash,” Steve said slowly, placing a hand on the gun, making her lower it. “Put the gun down. I’ll go check to see if it’s Tony or not.”

Natasha gave a sigh of defeat and holstered her gun.

“Good girl.” Steve teased, lightly kissing his assassin’s head.

If looks could kill, Steve Rogers would be a dead man.

Steve chuckled and headed towards the last place Natasha saw the “imposter”, finding a scared Tony Stark, lying behind the kitchen counter in a fetal position.

“Tony?” Steve started.

The billionaire looked up at the good Captain, his eyes wide with fear.

“Your woman is crazy.”

Steve chuckled, helping the billionaire up.

“She can be dramatic.”

A few minutes later, Natasha was apologizing while Steve was sweeping up the broken glass. JARVIS had already ordered new bullet proof glass cabinet doors per Steve’s request. Tony was sitting on the kitchen counter, holding an ice pack to his head in with hand, drinking a good brandy in the other.

“Seriously Red, it’s okay.” Tony groaned. “Will you stop apologizing!? It’s making me uncomfortable.”

Natasha huffed, but complied. “But-”

“No Red. Stop it! Please! I liked it better when you were shooting at me!”

Steve chuckled at their conversation. He knew Natasha was more embarrassed than sorry, but she’d never admit it.

“Alright Tash. Stop apologizing to Tony. He doesn’t deserve it.” Steve spoke, dumping the dust pan full of glass down the trash chute.

“That’s righ- Hey! I resent that!”

Natasha laughed, covering her mouth as Steve came up behind her. The Captain threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

“So now that we know that Natasha is sorry, let’s get to the real question. Why on earth were you up at 4 am, especially on a Saturday?” Steve asked.

“Well, today’s Pepper’s birthday, and I couldn’t sleep because I was still working out the kinks in my brilliant plan for her surprise party.” Tony explained.

“And those kinks are….?” Natasha asked.

“Well the fire breather is stuck in Milwaukee for the weekend and…”

“Woah woah. Stop there. A fire breather!?” Steve asked, incredulously.

“Yeah! Pep would love it!”

“Are you sure?” Natasha prompted, raising her eye brow at Tony.

“Well… Ye.. Yeah.” Tony faltered.

“Exactly how drunk were you when you came up with the idea?” Natasha asked, slightly regretting that the bullet missed him.

“Why do you assume I was drunk?!”

The soldier and the spy gave him the same skeptic look.

“Okay fine… maybe a little.” Tony confessed, “I came up with the whole idea after going out with Clint, but he said it was a good idea.”

“I said no such thing.” Clint stated, coming in the kitchen. The archer greeted Cap with a manly shoulder clasp before greeting Natasha with a brotherly kiss to the cheek. “I was simply nodding because he wouldn’t shut up.”

The soldier and the spy both chuckled as Tony’s face became flustered.

“Well do _you_ have any ideas for Pepper’s party?” Tony asked.

“You shot them down already.” Clint replied, getting out the orange juice from the fridge. The archer then noticed the broken cabnet doors.

“What happened in here?” Clint asked.

“Tash used Tony as target practice this morning.” Steve answered, lightly kissing Natasha’s head, “The cabinets got in the line of fire.”

“Ah.” Clint replied before reaching through the broken cabinet door for a glass.

“What am I going to do?” Tony wailed. “Pepper’s surprise party is supposed to be in a few hours and I have no idea what I should do for it!”

“That’s rough, buddy.” Clint replied, sipping his orange juice, “Did you ask Natasha for any ideas?”

“No.”

“There’s your issue, buddy. Tasha is Pepper’s closest girlfriend. She would know what Pepper would want. Plus she could distract Pepper too.” Clint responded.

“Clint’s right, Tash is Pepper’s best friend. She could help.” Steve added, “All you gotta do is ask her.”

Tony sighed, “Fine. Will you help me, Red?”

“What’s the magic word?” Tasha prompted.

“Please.” Tony asked quietly.

“What? I didn’t catch that?”

Tony looked in pain. Clint was silently laughing in his orange juice while Steve hid his smirk in his assassin’s fiery red curls.

“Please Natasha Romanoff. Please help me plan Pepper’s surprise party.” Tony pleaded.

Natasha pondered the idea, tapping her finger to her chin. After a few moments of watching Tony suffer, she smiled.

“Alright. Here’s the plan.”

It was around ten o’clock when Pepper woke up. She stretched before noticing that her fiancée was not sleeping beside her. She wasn’t worried; she assumed that he was in the lab with Bruce working on something. He probably forgot that it was her birthday. Sighing, Pepper got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

The smell of blueberry pancakes hit her as soon as she walked in. She perked up, thinking it was Tony, but alas, it was not.

“Morning Birthday Girl.” Natasha greeted from the kitchen island. The spy was drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. Steve was at the stove, cooking.

“Morning.” Pepper greeted, “That smells delicious, Steve.”

“Thanks.” Steve replied, “Happy birthday.”

Pepper smiled, “Thanks. At least you guys remember.”

Natasha looked up from her paper, “What? Tony hasn’t said happy birthday yet?”

Pepper shook her head sadly as tears filled her eyes. She took a seat next to the red headed spy, “No. He wasn’t even there when I woke up.”

“Aww Pep.” Natasha spoke, hugging the CEO, “I’m sorry.”

Pepper sniffed, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. Sometimes it’s just so hard living with him, y’know?”

“Actually I don’t.” Natasha answered truthfully, looking over at Steve. Steve stayed silent, letting Pepper have her girl time.

Pepper gave a watery laugh, “Well you’re dating Captain America. He’s the epitome of what every man should be.”

“Not true.” Natasha argued playfully, “he’s a pig when it comes to doing his own laundry.”

“Hey!” Steve interjected.

“Don’t deny it! You hate washing your own socks!” Natasha shot back, giving him a playful smile.

Pepper was no longer crying; she was clutching her sides in laughter, trying to catch her breath.

“You guys sound like and old married couple.” Pepper wheezed.

“Well, he is a fossil.”

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles. Steve just rolled his eyes and served up the pancakes. He stole a quick kiss from Natasha before sitting down across from her.

“Between the both of us Pep, we both know Tash has a soft spot for older men.” Steve stated, giving Pepper a suggestive wink. Natasha threw a blueberry at him.

Pepper giggled at their antics before sighing, “I wish Tony and I were like you and Steve. It would make things so much easier.”

Pepper looked like she was going to cry again.

“Nope! No more crying Pep! Pull yourself together. It’s your birthday, you should be happy.” Natasha spoke.

“I know. I just keep thinking about him though. Where is he anyway?”

“Fury called him and Clint in on a mission at around four this morning.” Steve explained, “I just got a text from him a few minutes ago. He says he’s sorry he couldn’t tell you “happy birthday” in person.”

“Oh. When will he be back?” Pepper asked, brightening a bit.

“He doesn’t think they’ll get home till tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Pepper replied, looking dejected.

“Well, how about you celebrate your birthday with Steve and I today? Then you can celebrate with him when he gets back?” Natasha offered, trying to cheer the CEO up.

“I guess that would work.” Pepper replied, looking a bit happier.

“Well. What do you have in mind for today?” Steve asked.

Pepper looked at Natasha with a wicked grin before replying, “Shopping!”

Tony was going to have to pay him back, big time.

After they three of them finished their breakfast, Pepper went to go get ready. Natasha told her to dress semi-casual because they were taking her out to dinner afterwards. They all agreed to meet Happy at the car in thirty minutes.

Natasha was dressing in Steve’s room. Technically the room was _their_ room, since Steve had asked her to move in with him a month ago, but she still hadn’t gotten used to calling it _their_ room just yet.

Steve emerged from the bathroom just as Natasha was putting on her dress. Steve gave an appreciative whistle.

Natasha was wearing a red and cream peasant style dress with botanical print. The dress had a split round neckline with a tie close and quarter length sleeves with slits that ran from her shoulder to where it was buttoned at end of the sleeve. Along with the dress, Natasha wore the arrow necklace that Clint had gotten her for her birthday. Her red curls hung loose over her right shoulder.

Natasha smiled at him before sitting down at their vanity to do her make-up.

While Natasha was doing her make-up, Steve quickly dressed into some lightly distressed jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Once he was dressed, Natasha looked over at him and gave her own appreciative whistle.

Steve laughed and picked up her purse. “Ready?”

Natasha nodded, quickly sliding on her roman sandals. She stood and took her bag from Steve, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before the two of them got in the elevator.

Pepper was already waiting for them when they arrived at the car. She was wearing a jade sleeveless woven midi dress with a twist-back design and brown roman sandals. Her hair was back in a casual ponytail.

Pepper smiled at the both of them brightly, “Let’s go!”

Five hours and seven stores later, Steve found himself in yet another dressing room, trying on a pile of clothes that Pepper had picked out for him.

“Come on Steve, let’s see how they look!” Pepper called from outside the dressing room door.

Steve silently groaned and braced himself before walking out.

Natasha was on one of the couches, giggling while Pepper was in awe.

“Anything looks good on him!” Pepper exclaimed. “He’s like a freaking Abercrombie and Fitch model! Your own Abercrombie and Fitch model”

“A what?” Steve asked.

“Never mind, Steve.” Natasha replied, “Go change, we have dinner reservations in thirty.”

Steve obeyed, thankful that he no longer had to be Pepper’s personal Ken doll.

Once he was back in his normal clothes, Steve met Natasha and Pepper at the car. Happy was going to drop them off at the restaurant and then drop off their bags at the Tower.

In the car, Pepper started asking questions.

“So, where are we going?” she asked.

“A nice little seafood restaurant by the docks.” Natasha replied, “Steve and I found it last year after a mission. We thought you would like it.

“Oh.”

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Happy parked the car right in front of the stairs to the docks. He went to open the door, but Pepper had beat him to it. She had noticed who the figure on top of the stairs was.

“Tony!” she yelled, running up the stairs with Steve and Natasha in tow.

The billionaire turned to face her right before she tackled him with a hug.

“Tony.” She repeated, smiling in his arms.

“Hey there Pep. How was your day?” Tony asked, pulling away from her slightly.

Tony shouldn’t have said that.

“How was my day!? How was my day!? I’ll tell you how my day was!” she yelled, jabbing him in the chest, “My day started off awful! You weren’t there! You went on a mission without saying goodbye! It is my birthday and I woke up alone!” she yelled.

“Woah woah.” Tony eased, “That was all a part of the plan.”

“What?” Pepper asked, confused.

“Cap and little Red volunteered to distract you while I set some stuff up. I didn’t want you to know so I left a bit early.” Tony continued.

“So Steve lied when he said you guys left for a mission?”

“Not entirely. Yes, Clint and I left for a mission, but it wasn’t for Fury.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Then let me show you.” Tony replied, taking his fiancée’s hand and leading her down the dock.

Steve and Natasha followed a little behind them. Steve had an arm around his gal’s waist.

“You think she’ll like it?” Natasha asked.

“I know she will.” Steve replied, kissing her temple.

Tony lead Pepper up to a sailboat. The name of the boat covered with a tarp. Clint was standing by it.

“Tony, what’s this?” Pepper asked.

“Your birthday gift.” Tony replied, motioning to Clint. The archer pulled off the tarp, revealing the name of the boat to be…

“Virginia.” Pepper breathed, “You named a boat after me?”

“Well she is yours, and I thought the name was fitting.” Tony replied.

Pepper smiled.

“What do you say? Wanna take her on her maiden voyage?”

“I’d love to! Can Steve and Natasha come?”

“Of course!”

Pepper squealed with happiness before grabbing Natasha’s hand and dragging her into the boat.

Natasha mouthed a “help me” to Steve.

He mouthed back a “no”.

Once they were all on the boat, Tony started her up and headed her out towards the Hudson. Natasha and Pepper were lying out on the deck, looking at the sunset. Steve and Clint had disappeared somewhere.

“I wish everyone was here.” Pepper spoke, looking up at the stars. “I kind of miss all the Avengers, ya’know. We’re all like one big happy family. I wish they were here.”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

After a few more moments of silence, Pepper looked around. The boat had stopped moving and Tony was nowhere in sight.

“That’s odd.” Natasha spoke, looking around.

“Where do you think they went?” Pepper asked.

“I’m as clueless as you are. Maybe we should check below deck?”

“Yeah I agree.”

The two women got up and headed down the stairs to the bottom of the boat. The lights were off, which was odd.

The two of them headed to the main living area.

“Where are the lights?” Pepper asked.

“No clu- wait. I think I found them.” Natasha replied. She then flipped on the lights.

“SURPRISE!”

Pepper gasped in shock before looking around. Then she started laughing.

All the Avengers and their significant others were there. Even Phil and Darcy had showed up. Pepper turned to look at Tony, who had appeared beside her.

“Happy Birthday Pepper.” He spoke, leaning to kiss her.

Pepper smiled and broke the kiss before greeting all her guests.

               After she greeted the last guest, she turned to her fiancée.

“Did you plan all this?” she asked.

“It was all Natasha’s idea.” Tony replied honestly.

Pepper turned to see where Natasha was, but both she and Steve had disappeared. She headed up to the deck, looking for them. On the deck, she spotted the spy leaning on her soldier by the bow of the sailboat. Natasha was pressed against Steve’s chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Steve’s head rested on Natasha’s shoulder while Natasha’s left hand cupped the super soldier’s cheek, revealing shiny new engagement ring was glinting in the moonlight. Natasha gave Pepper a happy smile.

Without warning, the CEO ran across the deck and pulled the spy into a huge hug. Pepper had tears in her eyes.

“Thank you Tasha.” Pepper spoke, crushing the girl in a hug, “You’re like the sister I never had.”

Natasha had tears in her eyes too. She hugged Pepper back just as hard.

“You’re so very welcome.”

When Pepper finally pulled back, she noticed Natasha’s left hand. The CEO gasped and inspected the ring. It was a simple platinum band with a 1.5 carat round diamond. It matched Natasha perfectly.

“Tasha… It’s stunning.” Pepper spoke, a huge grin plastering her face. The CEO pulled Natasha in for another bone crushing hug.

“Tonight’s been a very eventful night.” Pepper stated.

Natasha nodded, hugging Pepper back.

“And it’s not over!” Tony called out, pulling Pepper away from her hug. “Darcy! Music please!”

“You got it!” Darcy replied, plugging in her iPod. Happy upbeat music blasted out from the speakers. Tony hit a few buttons on his phone, causing the deck to light up.

Tony smiled at his fiancée before pulling her to go dance. Many other couples followed suit.

Natasha smiled as she watched her “family” act like idiots on the dance floor. Clint and Tony had started a dance battle, which Darcy was filming on her phone. Pepper was laughing like an idiot, watching the dance battle. Thor and Bruce cheered the two on, even Phil joined in.

While she watched, she felt Steve’s arms wrap around her waist. She turned in his arms and placed a proper kiss on his lips.

Steve smiled and returned it.

Their little moment was ruined by a slightly tipsy Tony calling them to dance. Both obliged and headed to the dance floor.

After the _Virginia_ was securely tied up at the docks, the Avengers all headed home. During the ride back, Natasha had fallen asleep on Steve and he didn’t have the heart to wake her. So he just simply carried her bridal style back to their room. On the ride up, Clint shared the elevator with Steve.

“Precious Cargo.” Clint spoke.

“Mmmhmmm” Steve replied, readjusting his grip on Natasha.

The archer noticed the ring on the sleeping spy’s finger.

“I’m assuming she said yes.” Clint spoke.

Steve turned his head and looked at the archer. He smiled.

“Yeah, she did.”

“You’re a lucky man Steve. I’m glad she found someone she deserves.”

Steve nodded, “Thanks man. It means a lot.”

The elevator stopped at Clint’s floor.

Clint gave him a grin. “I just say it how I see it. Night Cap.”

“G’night Clint.”

Natasha woke right as they got into their room. She stretched like a cat in his arms.

“How long was I out?” she mumbled sleepily.

“A bit.” Steve replied, setting her down, “Shower?”

Natasha gave a sleepy nod of agreement.

Once under the steam, Natasha began to perk up. She began to lather up Steve’s hair. The soldier hummed happily.

“What a busy day.” Natasha stated, “But a good day.”

Steve nodded, “A very, very good day.”

Natasha smiled and rinsed out his hair before starting on her own. Steve’s hands quickly took the task from her.

After a while Natasha spoke.

“Were you nervous?” she asked.

Steve looked down at her and smiled.

“Yeah. Very nervous.”

“Why? Did you think I would say no?”

“That thought did cross my mind once or twice, but no. I was more nervous that I would screw it up. Like I would say the wrong thing or accidentally drop the ring in the water.” Steve confessed.

Natasha chuckled, playing with her ring.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked.

“The ring?”

“Yeah.”

Natasha smiled, turning in his arms to face him.

“I love it.”

“Good.” Steve replied, kissing her soundly.


	11. Chapter 11

                 It was a relaxed Sunday afternoon and the Avengers were all gathered in the den after breakfast.

                They were all being quite boisterous, laughing and joking around like one big family. Jane had come to visit, arriving late the night before with Darcy in tow. Jane’s assistant had quickly made herself at home, joining in on Tony’s jokes and Clint’s antics; she was like the little sister the two trouble makers never had.

                Everyone was spread out across the couches and the floor of the den. Tony was sitting in his armchair, enjoying a scotch while chatting with Bruce who was sitting across from him. Bruce, along with Betty and Natasha, had occupied the smaller couch. Natasha was leaning on the right armrest of the couch, closest to the fireplace. Her feet were tucked under her as she sat next to Bruce, attempting to do some paperwork on her new StarkPad. Betty was sitting on the other side of Bruce, conversing lightly with Jane about their scientific discoveries.

                Jane, Thor, Darcy, and Pepper all occupied the larger couch that faced the fireplace. Darcy and Pepper chatted animatedly while Thor was watching baseball on the TV above the fireplace. Both Steve and Clint occupied the floor. Steve was lying on his back, his arms behind his head and his legs propped up at a forty five degree angle, feet placed flat on the floor. The archer was trying in vain to elicit a reaction the supposedly dozing super soldier.

               Natasha, who had given up on working, watched as the archer tried to get a reaction from her soldier. She was aware to the fact that Steve was awake and that he was just messing with Clint.

               “That’s not going to work, Clint.” Natasha commented to the archer as he threw his weight against Steve’s legs for the second time, trying to get the super soldier to roll over on his side.

               “He’s about a hundred pounds heavier than you just in muscle mass. He’s not going to move unless he want’s too.”

               The archer huffed.

               “Well then you make him move!” Clint challenged.

               Natasha smirked, “Fine.”

               The spy rose from the couch, placing her StarkPad down before she walked two steps to where Steve was lying down on white shag carpet. She lightly tapped Steve’s ribs a few times with her bare left foot. When Natasha received no reaction, the spy placed her right foot on the other side of Steve, straddling him.

               Natasha then proceeded to gently press his sides with her feet, alternating from left to right.

               “Squish squish squish,” Natasha commented playfully as she pressed his sides.

               Clint looked at her like she was crazy. Natasha paid him no mind and kept her focus on Steve.

               The super soldier gave her a small smirk, bet kept his eyes closed and refused to move.

               “Squish squish squish,” Natasha joked again, pressing his sides more.

               Without warning, Steve jumped to life, grasping the backs of Natasha’s knees and pulling her down so that she was squatting over him, her backside leaning up against his legs.

               “Eep!” Natasha yelped.

               Everyone had stopped talking, distracted by the yelp of surprise that Natasha had made when Steve grabbed her. Steve chuckled as he released his hold on the spy’s knees before propping himself up with his elbows. He looked up at Natasha, smiling. She gave him a glare in return. Steve gave a small chuckled before he looked back towards Clint, who was sitting Indian style a foot or two away.

               “Hey Clint. Did you know Natasha is ticklish?” Steve asked.

               “No! No!” Natasha yelped before Clint could reply. She tried to get off Steve and distance herself, but she was too late.

               Steve grabbed Natasha by the wrists and flipped the two of them so that Natasha was pinned on the ground. He then began to attack her sides with his fingers, causing the spy to squeal and writhe on the ground.

               Steve was laughing as Natasha fought helplessly against his onslaught of tickling.

               “Steve! Stop!” she wheezed, trying to get his away from her sides. The spy was curled in the fetal position on the floor with Steve beside her, his hands attacking her sides. The spy had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

               “Alright, fine.” Steve replied, stopping his hands as he crouched over her on all fours, trapping her beneath him. The super soldier leaned down over her, one hand coming up to cup her middle back.

               “I’ll stop, for now.” He whispered in her ear, lightly nipping at her neck.

               Natasha squeaked and shied away, causing Steve to laugh and sit up, bringing her with him. The spy settled in his lap, resting against his chest. Only then did the two of them notice their audience.

               Tony’s mouth was agape, as was Clint’s. Pepper was smiling, as was Betty and Darcy. Jane looked confused. Thor was still absorbed in his baseball game while Bruce was smirking at the soldier and spy.

               “As an answer to your question, Cap, no I didn’t know Natasha was ticklish.” Clint replied, breaking the silence.

               Everyone but the spy broke into laughter. Natasha just blushed and hid her face in Steve’s shirt.

               “I’ll kill you for this.” She threatened weakly.

               “No you won’t.” Steve replied.

               “You’re lucky I love you.”

               “And don’t I know it.”

               Natasha smirked at his reply and relaxed in his arms, turning her body in his lap so that she could face the others. Once she was in her new position, she felt Steve’s safe arms wrap around her waist. The soldier gently rested his chin on the spy’s shoulder.

               “So I guess we all know little Red’s secret.” Tony stated, taking a sip of his scotch, “she’s not so scary now that we know how we can take her down.”

               “You do know that she can kill you seven different ways with her thumb, right?” Steve defended.

               Tony visibly paled.

               “And besides,” Natasha added, “It’s not like you’ll get close enough anyway. Only Steve can.”

               “And why’s that?” Tony asked.

               Natasha held up her left hand in reply, her new round solitaire diamond engagement ring sparking in the light of the room.

               “Oh.”

               Everyone laughed.

               Natasha smiled looked around at her so called ‘family’. She was so thankful for all of them, even Tony.

* * *

 

               That night, instead of a shower, Steve and Natasha decided to take a bubble bath.

               Steve drew the bath while Natasha undressed and pulled her curls up into a messy bun on the top of her head.

               Once the bath was drawn and full of bubbles, the soldier and the spy sank both eased into it. Natasha let out a sigh of happiness as she relaxed in the tub, leaning against Steve. The soldier had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other draped over the edge of the tub.

               After a few minutes of relaxing, Natasha sat up and grabbed the loufa, lathering it with soap before gently washing her arms. Steve softly began to trace her spine with his knuckle, causing Natasha to shiver. Steve smirked at her reaction before he reached around her and plucked the loufa from her hands. He then proceeded to wash her back with it. Natasha sighed and leaned forward, giving Steve full access to her back.

              “So,” Steve started, “What did you think of Jane?”

              “Jane was uh… scientific, for lack of a better word. I guess she was okay, I didn’t really talk to her much. Thor made her seem like some sort of goddess. But to me she seemed…”

              “Ordinary?”

              “Yeah! Not bad ordinary, but just ordinary. Like, she could have a normal life, if she wasn’t dating a Norse demi-god.”

               Steve chuckled, “Yeah. Now what about Darcy?”

              “Darcy? She practically Clint and Tony combined.”

              “Yeah, she is. Although I do find it funny that she tased Thor.”

              Natasha laughed, “Who knew that the god of lightning could be taken down with a little electricity!”

              Steve chuckled, shaking his head, “Who knew.”

              The two quieted, enjoying the peace in each other’s embrace.

             “Steve?” Natasha asked, “When did you decide to propose to me?”

             “Do you remember that mission where you almost died?”

             “I’ve had plenty of those. Be more specific.”

             “The one in the shipping yard. When you almost drowned because some psycho drugged you before dropping you into the bay.”

             “Oh that one.”

             “Yeah… Well I guess I decided that I wanted to marry you when you were unconscious and I was trying to revive you. It was then that I realized that I couldn’t live without you. You had become so important to me, and I hadn’t noticed it until you almost slipped through my grasp. So it was the next day when I went to the jewelry store. I had that ring from then on, trying to get up enough guts to ask you.”

              Natasha smiled and kissed his cheek, “Well I’m glad you finally did.”

              The water soon turned cold and the soldier and spy both left the bath, wrapping themselves in towels before exiting the bathroom.

              Natasha dressed in one of Steve’s shirts before crawling under the sheets. Steve soon quickly joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist. The spy turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest. She sighed happily.

              As she drifted asleep, Steve began playing with her engagement ring, knowing that it was a promise of days to come.


	12. Chapter 12

              Some days, Natasha really hated being an Avenger.

              It was a calm Saturday morning and Natasha was sleeping soundly. Steve had just gotten home from a mission in Moscow and it was the first time she had gotten a full nights rest. She found that she didn’t sleep as well without him, so she was very grateful when he came home the night before. She was able to sleep soundly in the arms on her super soldier once again.

               In her sleep, the spy had managed to fully intertwine herself with her soldier, using one of his large biceps as a pillow. Natasha was drifting into a deep stage of sleep when a perky millionaire barged his way into their bedroom.

               Instantly the soldier and spy were up, Natasha had a pistol aimed at the intruder while Steve had his shield at the ready.

               “Woah there guys,” Tony spoke, holding his hand up in surrender.

               “What the hell, Tony!?” Natasha exclaimed, lowering her pistol.

               “Sorry to break up your cuddle fest, Red, but Pepper sent me to fetch you.”

               “Why didn’t you just get JARVIS to call us?” Steve asked, gently taking the pistol from his fiancée’s hand and placing it back in the night stand.

               “I did. Multiple times.”

               Natasha groaned, “What does Pepper want at this ungodly hour.”

               “It’s ten.” Tony argued.

               Natasha glared at the millionaire.

               Tony gulped before continuing. “Pepper says you guys have to go get dresses for the gala tonight.”

               Natasha fell back against the bed and groaned. “Five more minutes?”

               “She told me to hold Steve hostage until you came up.”

               “Fine,” Natasha grumbled. “Tell her I’ll meet her at the car in fifteen.”

* * *

 

               Fifteen minutes and a slew of cuss words later, Natasha was at the car waiting on Pepper. Natasha was wearing a maroon long sleeve top and a navy floral printed skirt along with brown sandal wedges. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

               Two minutes later, Pepper arrived with Tony’s credit cards in hand.

               “Ready to go shopping?”

               “Do I have a choice?”

               “Nope!”

               “Then I guess I am.”

               Pepper smiled and yanked Natasha into the car. During the ride to the multiple boutiques, Pepper kept blabbering on about this, that, and the other. Normally Natasha would pay attention, but today she just stared out the window.

               “Natasha!” Pepper exclaimed.

               “Huh!?” Natasha replied, broken out of her reverie.

               “Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes.”

               “Uh yeah.”

               Pepper gave her a pointed look. “I don’t believe you.”

               Natasha sighed and fiddled with her left ring finger. She had to leave her ring at home in case the paparazzi spotted it.

               “It’s just that some days, I really hate being an avenger.”

               “Why’s that?”

               “Well I can’t wear my engagement ring in public, for example. I can’t have my so called “image” tampered with, and if the tabloids get wind that the Black Widow is engaged to Captain America, Fury will have my head.”

               Pepper nodded in agreement. She tried to interject, but Natasha was on a roll.

               “And I have to juggle charity work and these stupid galas along with my regular work and Avenger work. I never have time to relax. I mean I love the team, but some days I wish there were two of me or something and-”

               “Natasha!” Pepper interjected. “Why don’t you just quit being a SHIELD agent?”

               “What?”

               “Why don’t you just quit your job at SHIELD?”

               “But I-”

               “No buts, Natasha. Clearly it’s making you unhappy,” Pepper explained, placing a gently hand on Natasha’s knee.

               “But what would I do?”

               “It’s up to you. But I am in need of a personal assistant.”

               Natasha smiled, “I don’t know Pepper.”

              “Come on. It’s got great hours, good pay, and an awesome boss.”

              “Would you really want the Black Widow as your PA? It’s dangerous.”

               “Natasha, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides, you’d scare the crap out of my competitors.”

               Natasha laughed, “Alright Pep. I’ll talk to Nick.”

               “Good, and don’t take no for an answer.”

* * *

 

               “No,” Director Fury stated, looking across the bistro table at Natasha. “Not an option.”

               “But Nick-”

               “Natasha, my final answer is no. You can’t leave SHIELD, not now.”

               “Why not?”

               “Because you, Barton, and Steve are the only Agents I trust nowadays. I need people behind me. Especially you.”

               Natasha looked down at her coffee. Pepper had dropped her off for a meeting with Fury while the CEO continued shopping. Natasha had called Nick directly after her conversation.

               “Natasha, what’s this all about?”

               Natasha didn’t reply, but she absentmindedly played with her left ring finger.

               The action didn’t escape Nick’s notice. His features softened a bit.

               “It’s about Steve, isn’t it?”

               Natasha stopped fiddling with her hands and looked up at Nick. She hesitated a bit before nodding.

               “Why?” Nick asked. “Is he asking you to leave?”

               “No! No. He doesn’t even know that I was considering it.”

               “Then why?”

               “Because I can’t wear my engagement ring in public.”

               “Natasha you know-”

               “Yes. I know why I can’t and that’s what bugs me, Nick. I hate seeing all these women fawning over him and that I can’t do anything about it. He is such a good man, Nick. He should be able to not have to worry about how he acts around me in public. Tabloids question his sexuality because he never shows up with dates for events. It kills me, Nick! It kills me, seeing him isolate himself in order to keep being faithful to me. It kills me, seeing the lies spread about him. I know I should leave him and let him live the life he deserves without me, but I’m too damn selfish, Nick.”

               Director Fury was quiet for a while.

               “It’s not like I’ll disappear, Nick. I’ll still be around. I’m not leaving the Avengers and if you want, I’ll help train the newbies. But I’m done living a double life, Nick.”

               “I see.”

               “So you’ll let me resign?”

               “I’m not happy about it, but yes.”

               Natasha broke into a huge smile.

               “But there is one condition.”

               Natasha’s smile faltered, “What?”

               “You’ll let me walk you down the aisle and give you away on your wedding day.”

               Natasha smiled and leaned over the table to hug Nick.

               “Deal.”

* * *

 

               Natasha caught a cab and headed up to meet Pepper at one of the boutiques. The CEO almost tackled her when she got out of the cab.

               “What’d he say?” Pepper blurted, dragged the spy into the boutique.

               “Yes.”

               “Really!?”

               “Uh huh. Already signed the papers and everything.”

               “This is great!” Pepper exclaimed, hugging her. “So when can you start as my PA?”

               “Monday.”

               Pepper squealed, “Yes! I can finally fire that ditzy blonde who flirts with Tony all the time.”

               Natasha laughed, “And I thought you just hired me because you liked me.”

               “Oh hush.”

               Both girls erupted into giggles.   

               After calming down a bit, Pepper got to work. She sorted through the racks of designer dresses, searching for the perfect one. Natasha started looking too, her eyes catching a midnight blue gown off in the corner. Upon further inspection, Natasha fell in love.

               “Pepper! Come look!”

               The CEO scurried over, gasping when she saw the gown in Natasha’s arms.

               “That is stunning.”

               “I know.”

               “Go try it on!” Pepper urged, pushing her towards the dressing room. Natasha obliged and slipped into one of the rooms.

               The gown was a midnight blue peplum formal dress with a sweetheart neckline. The satin bodice featured incredible lines of stitching and the voluminous peplum skirt extended out at her hips. The skirt was trimmed with a stiff mesh material. The satin skirt fit Natasha’s curves perfectly and glamorously flared out into a mermaid skirt with a slight sweep train.  

               “Not fair,” Pepper complained as Natasha showed her the dress. “Why can’t dresses look that gorgeous on me? Forget Personal Assistant, you should become a model.”

               Natasha scoffed. “No thanks.”

               Both girls giggled.

               “But seriously Natasha, that dress rocks. Get it.”

               “Oh trust me, I am.”

* * *

 

               Six stores and four hours later, they finally returned back to the tower.

               Natasha was only able to give Steve a quick kiss before she was whisked away by Pepper. The two women only had an hour and a half to do their hair and makeup.

               One hour and fifteen minutes later, Pepper and Natasha met the men in the den. The boys were all wearing their custom made tuxedos and they all looked very sharp. Clint was the first to spot the ladies.

               “Holy crap, Tasha!” Clint blurted. “You look amazing.”

               “Who knew little Red looked good in blue,” Tony commented.

               Natasha blushed and smiled at them. “Thanks guys.”

               Pepper’s hair stylist had managed to pull Natasha’s red locks into a fancy knotted bun updo, showing off the dresses neckline and Natasha’s neck. Natasha wore a light coral lipstick and a pink smoky eye with a black liquid eye liner cat eye. Natasha looked stunning.

               As Pepper chastised Tony for getting gin on his tuxedo, Steve approached Natasha, taking her by the waist and kissing her hair lightly.

               “You look beautiful.” He murmured.

               Natasha smiled and cupped his cheek with her left hand, her right coming to rest on his chest.

               “You don’t look too shabby yourself.”

               Steve smiled and caught her left hand in his right. His thumb traced across her engagement ring. Surprised to find her wearing it, Steve grasped her hand and turned it so he could look at her ring.

               “Shouldn’t you take that off?”

               “No.”

               “Why not?”

               “Because I’m tired of hiding, Steve. I want the world to know that I’m yours.”

               “But what about-”

               “Already taken care of.”

               “How?”

               “I gave Nick my resignation at lunch today.”

               “You resigned?” Steve asked, shocked.

               “Only as a SHIELD agent. I’m still an Avenger though.”

               “And Nick’s okay with this?”

               “I made him a deal.”

               “Which is?”

               “He gets to walk me down the aisle on our wedding day.”

               “Ah. Always knew he had a soft spot for you.”

               Natasha laughed.

               “So what will you do now?”

               “Pepper offered me a job as her new personal assistant and I’ve decided to take it.”

               “Good.”

               “Good?”

               “Yeah. I think you’ll like working for her.”

               “So you approve?” Natasha asked, looking up at him. Steve looked shocked.

               “You’re asking for my approval?”

               “Yes.”

               “Why?”

               “You’re my soon to be husband. I’ll always want your approval.”

               Steve broke into a huge grin, kissing her soundly.

               After they broke apart Natasha asked, “So is that a yes?”

               “Yes.”

* * *

 

               During the car ride, Clint nudged Natasha.

               “Hey Tasha?”

               “Yeah Clint?”

               “I heard about today.”

               “You did?”

               “Yeah all of SHIELD is buzzing.”

               “For a spy agency, they aren’t very good at keeping secrets.”

               Clint chuckled, “Yeah. They aren’t.”

               “So,” Natasha started. “Are you mad at me?”

               “No! Why on earth would I be mad?”

               “I’m leaving you partner-less.”

               “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re happy. I’m glad you got the guts to leave.”

               “You are?”

               “Yeah! Now you can be America’s golden couple with Mr. Spangles over there and not have to worry about your cover being blown. You can be you.”

               Natasha smiled. “Thanks Clint.”

               “No problem, but I’ve got something for you.”

               “You do?”

               “Uh huh,” Clint replied, pulling out a tiffany blue box from his coat pocket. He handed it to her.

               “Consider it a resignation gift and a reminder.”

               “A reminder of what?”

               “Me.”

               Natasha opened the box to find a platinum silver arrow necklace.

               “It’s to remind you of our partnership and that I’ll always have your back.”

               Natasha teared up and hugged Clint.

               “Thank you.”

               “No problem, Red. Oh and I cleared it with your hubby beforehand, so he’s cool with it.”

               Natasha smiled.

               “Put it on for me?” she asked, turning in her seat so that he could put it on her.

               “Sure thing,” Cline replied, taking the necklace out of the box and fastening it behind her neck. The arrow landed right at the base of her neck. Natasha smiled and hugged Clint again.

               “Alright alright, enough with the hugs. We’re here.” Tony interjected.

               Natasha moved to grasp Steve’s hand.

               “Ready?”

               “As I’ll ever be.”

* * *

 

               When the car stopped outside the venue, it was swarmed with paparazzi. The security guards had to force them back long enough for the team to get out of the car. Steve kept a steady hand on her lower back the entire time.

               “Natasha! Natasha! Is it true that you’ve resigned as a spy?” One called.

               “Is it true that you hate SHEILD?” Another called.

               “Look! She’s wearing an engagement ring!” One blurted.

               The camera flashes were blinding, but the team pressed on. They all let out a collective sigh of relief once the door closed behind them.

               The gala was hosted at a high class hotel located in downtown New York City. Women wore extravagant gowns, dripping with jewels and tulle. The men all wore custom tailored suits and had an air of money surrounding them.

               The evening consisted of a fine dinner and multiple dances. Natasha never left Steve’s side the entire night.

               When they returned home, Natasha collapsed on the bed. Steve just chuckled at her.

               “Feet hurt?” he asked, sitting down next to her.

               “You have no idea.”

               Steve smiled and grabbed her feet, pulling them onto his lap. He quickly freed her feet from her heels before he gently began to massage them. Natasha moaned and leaned back against the pillows of the bed.

               After a while, Steve asked, “Shower?”

               Natasha nodded.

* * *

 

               Natasha leaned heavily against Steve in the shower as the warm water washed away the day. She had suddenly become very tired. Her head leaned back against his chest. She could fall asleep right there in his arms.

               Steve smiled down at his red headed fiancée. She was incredible, in every single way. He was so lucky to have her.

               Natasha did end up falling asleep in Steve’s arms, so he shut off the water, wrapped her in a towel, and laid her on the bed while he dressed for bed. He then helped her sleeping form into one of his t-shirts before pulling her under the covers. The two soon settled into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

              It all started when Pepper asked Natasha for a favor.

              It was a Friday and the two women were finishing up their work day. Natasha was filing some paperwork in her desk when the CEO approached her.

             “Hey Natasha,” the perky CEO greeted, leaning back against Natasha’s desk.

              “Hi Pepper,” Natasha replied, stapling a stack of papers.

              “So… Do you have any plans with Steve this weekend? Preferably out of the tower for an extended period of time?”

              “No…,” Natasha replied, filing the newly stapled stack of papers in one of the drawers in her desk. “We were planning on staying in.”

              “Oh…,” Pepper replied.

               Pepper started fidgeting, causing Natasha to turn in her chair and face the CEO.

              “Out with it,” Natasha demanded.

              “Out with what!?”

              “You’re acting like Tony, which only means that you want to ask me something, but you don’t know how to approach it. So out with it.”

              “Fine,” Pepper huffed. “You know how hectic Tony and I’s schedules are, right?”

              “Yes. I manage yours.”

              “Well,” Pepper continued. “This weekend is the first weekend that Tony and I both are home. And Bruce is at some science convention. Plus Thor is in Asgard and I may have paid Clint to disappear for the weekend. So that leaves…”

              “Me and Steve,” Natasha finished.

              “Yeah. And I was hoping that you and him could go away for the weekend so I could have some alone time with Tony.”

              “You want the two of us to go somewhere for the weekend so you and Tony could have the tower to yourselves?” Natasha asked, turning to sign out of her work computer.

              “Yes… Am I asking too much?”

              “No Pepper. I understand, trust me,” Natasha replied as she grabbed her purse before standing. “But what would Steve and I do?”

               Pepper picked up her own purse and closed out of her computer.

              “I don’t know. Go out of town for the weekend?”

              “Where?” Natasha asked as she and Pepper headed towards the elevators.

              “What about D.C.?” Pepper offered.

              “D.C.?” Natasha asked, pressing the elevator button.

              “Yeah. Why not? It’s a patriotic place and he’s a patriotic man. Perfect match.”

              “Yeah Pep, but…”

              “No buts,” Pepper interrupted, stepping into the elevator. “It’ll be fun. I’ll make the reservations.”

              “But how will we get there?” Natasha asked, following the CEO inside and pressing the button to the ground level.

              “Well I suppose I can arrange a flight….”

              “No! No flights. I don’t trust your private pilot.”

               Pepper rolled her eyes. “Richard is a good pilot.”

               “He’s shady and smells of scotch.”

               Pepper chuckled. “Whatever Natasha. I guess you and Steve could drive.”

               “Like road trip? It’s four hours there and back.”

               “It’ll be fun. I’ll let you borrow Tony’s 2008 Audi R8 Spyder.”

               “Will he be okay with that?”

               “Probably not.”

               “Maybe you could _convince_ him.” Natasha offered.

               Both girls burst into giggles.

               “So will you guys go?” Pepper asked once their giggles subsided.

               “Yeah, but you owe me.”

* * *

 

               Steve was asleep on the couch when Natasha returned home. The spy simply slid off her black Louboutin pumps before joining the sleeping super soldier on the couch. She nestled between his legs, her head coming to rest on his chest.

               Natasha was almost asleep when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist. She lifted her head to look up at her sleepy eyed super soldier.

               “Hey,” She murmured.

               “Hey,” he replied, his voice rough with sleep. “How was work?”

               “Good,” she replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. The super soldier smiled.

               “So no crazy business men yet?” Steve asked, sitting up slightly to lean against the arm of the couch.

               Natasha laughed,” No, they’re all stuck up though. I can’t see how Pepper can handle them all day without wanting to throw something at them.”

               Steve chuckled pulling Natasha closer to him. His strong arms tightened around her as her head came to rest against his chest. The two stayed in their embrace, enjoying the silence and each other.

               After a while, Natasha broke the silence.

               “Pepper wants us to go to D.C.”

               “What?” Steve asked.

               “Pepper wants us to go to D.C.” Natasha repeated.

               “Why?”

               “She wants Tony to herself this weekend.”

               “Ah,” Steve replied. “But why D.C.?”

               “She mentioned it, and it’s not a bad idea. We could do the touristy thing. I’ve never been to D.C. just for leisure.”

               “Okay,” Steve replied. “When do we need to leave?”

               “Now.”

* * *

 

               Ten minutes later, Steve was hauling their suitcases down to the garage level. He met Tony half way down.

               “Hey Cap,” Tony greeted, stepping into the elevator.

               “Hi Tony,” the super soldier replied.

               “What’s with the bags?” he asked, gesturing to the suitcases as Steve’s feet.

               “Natasha and I are heading to D.C. for the weekend.”

               “What for?”

               “No reason. Natasha’s only been there on missions and I haven’t seen it since before I was frozen. We’re gonna do the whole touristy thing.”

               “Ah fun,” Tony replied.

               The elevator stopped and Steve got out with the bags. Tony shot him a suspicious look, but stayed on the elevator. Steve continued on to where Natasha was waiting for him at the car.

               “Was that Tony?” Natasha asked, opening the trunk to the car.

               “Yeah. Asked where we were going.”

               “Why?”

               “I think he suspects that something is up.”

               “You didn’t tell him anything, right?”

               “No, just said we were going to D.C. to see the sights.”

               “Good,” Natasha replied.

               Pepper had called Natasha when she was packing, explaining that Tony didn’t know what was going on. The CEO explained that she wanted to surprise him with something, and that it was imperative that she and Steve didn’t give away the reason for their impromptu vacation.

               “Ready?” Steve asked, closing the trunk to Tony’s 2008 Audi R8 Spyder.

               “Yeah,” Natasha replied from the passenger seat. “I have the route programed in the GPS.”

               “The let’s go.” Steve responded, getting into the driver’s seat.

               The two pulled out of the parking garage and into New York’s six o’clock traffic.

* * *

 

               It took the couple about an hour to get out of the city and headed towards their destination. During the ride, Natasha had found a good radio station and had begun to sing along. The spy had rolled the top down and she was lounging casually against the seat. Natasha had her sunglasses on, singing and smiling. Steve kept glancing over at her as he drove. He occasionally joined in when he knew the song.

               A good four hours and a pit stop for dinner later, the couple finally made it to their destination. Pepper had made reservations at the Mandarin Oriental, which was located in Capitol Hill, close to the Jefferson Memorial.

               The two pulled up to the entrance and got out. Steve tossed the keys to the valet and grabbed both of their bags before heading inside with Natasha.

               The Mandarin Oriental was impressive. The décor was impeccable and luxurious. Pepper had done an incredible job with the reservation and both Natasha and Steve were checked in quickly. A bellhop grabbed their bags and led them to their room.

               Pepper had gotten them a room facing the water. The room wasn’t too luxurious, but it was a perfect for the two of them. The king sized bed was facing the one of the two large windows, each window giving them a stunning view of the Jefferson Memorial and the park surrounding it.

               After the bellhop delivered their bags, Natasha, in a fit of childish glee, flung herself on the bed, giggling as she bounced. Steve watched her, laughing at her antics.

               “What are you doing?” Steve asked, chuckling.

               “Testing the bed,” Natasha replied, picking up a pillow.

               “Now what are you doing?”

               “Attacking my fiancée with a pillow,” Natasha replied, taking a flying leap off the bed towards him.

               Steve ducked out of the way of her attack, grabbing another pillow from the bed as defense. He barely had time to block her next attack.

               Natasha giggled wholeheartedly as she kept whacking him with the pillow. Steve chuckled while he blocked.

               “Okay! Okay! I give up! I surrender!” Steve pleaded, holding his hands up. Natasha stopped her attacks. Both were flushed and disheveled. Natasha had a huge smile on her face.

               “I win,” She huffed, turning to go unpack her bag. She barely had time to react when Steve suddenly threw her over his shoulder.

               “Ack! Steve!” Natasha squealed, lightly pounding on his back. “Put me down.”

               “Okay,” Steve replied, dropping her on the bed. She bounced lightly before Steve had her pinned down on the bed. He then quickly began tickling her. Natasha squealed.

               “Steve!” she squealed, breathless. “St-Stop it! I give up! I su-surrender!”

               Steve chuckled and stopped his attack, dropping himself on top of her. His head came to rest on her chest as his arms encircled her waist.

               “I win,” Steve murmured.

               Natasha laughed airily and began to card her fingers through his hair.

               After a while, both the soldier and the spy got up and changed from their travel clothes. Natasha changed into her favorite pair of sweatpants and a tank top while Steve changed into pajama pants. Steve went to go brush his teeth while Natasha was braiding her hair. When Steve emerged from the bathroom, Natasha was already asleep, her braid abandoned. Steve chuckled and picked her up and placed her under the covers before joining her in the bed. He too was asleep before his head hit the pillow.             

* * *

 

               The next morning Steve woke up early for his daily run. He left his sleeping fiancée a note before he headed out.

               It was a little bit before dawn when Steve made it to the National Mall and started his run. Since it was still early, the park was mostly deserted except for one or two early morning runners.

               “On your left.” Steve called out, passing an African American runner for about the third time that morning.

               “Oh come on!” the runner yelled back in exasperation as Steve passed him.

               A few laps later, Steve saw the runner leaning back against one of the trees in the park.

               “Need a medic?” Steve asked jokingly, approaching the man and holding out a hand.

               The man let out an airy laugh before grabbing Steve’s hand. The super soldier helped him up.

               The man introduced himself as Sam Wilson, an ex-military officer who served in the United States Air Force as a Pararescue. He was now a counselor to veterans with PTSD.

               The two hit it off really well, chatting about the war and how Steve liked the 21st century. Steve was about to invite Sam to go get a coffee when he noticed an attractive red head running their way.

               Natasha had woken up about an hour after Steve had left for his run. Normally he’d be back before she woke, so she called his cell. Her call went to voicemail. So, she dressed in her own running gear and headed out to go find him.

               Sam let out a low appreciative whistle as Natasha ran towards them. She was wearing a purple racer-back tank top and running leggings. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail which was swinging with every step she took.

               Natasha smiled and slowed when she came up to them.

               “Hey boys.” She greeted.

               “Hi.” Sam greeted, but Natasha paid him no mind. She came up and planted a sultry kiss on the soldier’s lips. Sam’s expression was priceless.

               “Always the superheroes! Why is it always the superheroes who get the girl!?” He cried, exasperated.

               Steve and Natasha broke off their kiss, both laughing. Sam looked at them like they were crazy.

               “Trust me,” Natasha spoke, still giggling. “Superheroes don’t impress me.”

               Steve chuckled and placed an arm around her waist.

               “Then how did he get you other than the fact that he’s Captain America?” Sam asked.

               “I launched her off my shield during the battle of New York.” Steve answered.

               Sam looked flabbergasted. “Wait you’re… you’re the Black Widow?”

               Natasha smirked. “The one and only.”

               Sam was stunned before he asked, “Are you going to kill me for hitting on you?”

               Natasha laughed and shook her head.

              “No. That’s his job,” she replied, gesturing to Steve.

               Steve gave Sam his deadliest look.

               The man looked like he was about to wet himself.

              “Dude. I’m… I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know…” Sam stammered.

               Steve broke character and laughed, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

              “It’s okay man. I forgive you.”

               Sam looked so relieved.

              Natasha smiled and held her hand out for Sam to shake.

             “I’m Natasha Romanoff, fiancée to Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

             “Sam. Sam Wilson.” Sam replied, shaking her hand. Natasha gave him a warm smile.

             “Well,” Steve interjected. “I’m starving. How about breakfast? Any ideas on where to go, Sam?”

             “I know just the place,” he replied.

* * *

 

             Sam took them to a small authentic diner in the heart of D.C. The food was fantastic and so was the coffee. After breakfast, Sam and Steve exchanged numbers before saying goodbye.

             “If you’re ever in D.C. again, give me a call. I’ll give ya the tour only locals know.” Sam offered as they said their goodbyes.

             “Good to know. And call me if you need anything.” Steve replied, giving Sam a clap on the shoulder.

             “Anything?”

             “Anything.”

              Sam smiled and the three of them parted ways.           

* * *

 

               After changing into civilian clothes, Steve and Natasha headed back out to the National Mall. Natasha was wearing a loose light brown top and a pair of brown shorts with a thick braided belt along with her favorite pair of navy blue converse. Her hair was pulled to the side in a fishtail braid and she wore a pair of dark brown ray bans. Steve was wearing a white t-shirt and a navy blue jacket along with jeans and a navy blue baseball cap.

               “So where are we going?” Steve asked throwing a casual arm over her shoulder.

               Natasha laughed, “Well I heard there is a Captain America exhibit going on at the Smithsonian. I thought we could go check it out.”

               Steve faltered, “An exhibit?”

               Natasha stopped and turned to look up at him.

               “Yeah. It’s about your role in WWII,” she explained. “I thought you’d like it.”

               “Uh,” Steve started, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “It’s just that… you know… I-I…” Steve stammered.

               “Know what?” Natasha prodded.

               Steve turned to meet her eyes. “I lived through it and… well, now it’s in a museum. Makes me feel a little old I guess.”

               Natasha’s eyes softened. “Steve. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

               “No.” Steve replied, taking her hand and running his thumb over it softly. “I want to.”

               Natasha smiled softly. “Okay. Now let’s go before the line gets too long,” Natasha replied, pulling at his arm like a small child.

               Steve chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

               “Thank you,” he murmured after breaking the kiss.

               “You’re very welcome. Besides, I’ve always wanted to know what you were like back then.” Natasha replied, giggling and dragging him towards the Smithsonian.

               Steve chuckled and allowed her to drag him along.            

* * *

 

               Once inside the Smithsonian Air and Space museum, the two managed to get tickets and slide into the exhibit without anyone recognizing them.

               The exhibit was overwhelming. Natasha looked around in awe at all the facts and quotes painted on the walls. A recorded track played over the loud speaker, describing Steve’s life before and during the war.

               A certain display caught Natasha’s eye when they first entered the exhibit. She walked toward it, Steve trailing slowly behind her.

               “Captain America. The living legend and symbol of courage,” she read, looking back at Steve. “Pretty impressive title.”

               Steve chuckled softly, “Yeah…”

               Natasha smiled softly, grabbing his hand and intertwining it with her own.

               “It’s true,” Natasha murmured. “And no one deserves that title than you, Steve.”

               Steve smiled and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

               The two continued on through the exhibit. Natasha stopped to look at the Pre-Serum and Post-Serum stats that were being displayed. Kids were sizing themselves next to digital displays of Steve at the different stages of the serum. As they were moving on, a small boy was staring at Steve and Natasha. He was wearing a Captain America T-Shirt and a blue zip up hoodie, his small mouth was slack with awe. Smirking, Steve held a finger to his lips while Natasha shot the boy a secretive wink before she too held her finger to her lips. The small boy nodded in awe.

               The soldier and spy continued on through the exhibit, stopping every once and a while for Natasha to read the displays.

               Natasha was reading a display when she realized that Steve was no longer behind her. She turned and found him looking at the main display. Steve was looking at the Howling Commandoes display with a nostalgic expression gracing his features. Natasha smiled softly and came up next to him, intertwining his hand with her own before resting her head against his shoulder. Steve’s rigid stature softened under her touch.

               “I like the suit,” Natasha murmured softly, her voice muffled by Steve’s shoulder.

               Steve smiled. “Yeah. It’s just weird, seeing my old suit as an artifact in a museum.”

               Natasha nodded, before gently pulling him along.

               The couple finished the exhibit, a small smile gracing Steve’s features as he looked back at the life he once lived.

               “I’m glad I got frozen,” Steve murmured to Natasha, pulling her close and kissing her head softly.

               “I’m glad too.” Natasha replied, intertwining their hands as they made their way towards the National Mall.            

* * *

 

               After a quick stop for lunch, the soldier and spy continued on their tour of Washington, D.C. They first breezed through most of the museums before making their way towards the Lincoln Memorial.

               Natasha had purchased a nice DSLR Camera while they were out at lunch. So far, she had gotten a ton of pictures of Steve doing different poses and silly faces. Her favorite picture was of Steve pretending to lean on the Washington Memorial. Steve had also stolen the camera and made Natasha pose as well.

               The couple continued on, Natasha snapping more pictures as they walked amongst the different memorials. Steve was quiet once they reached the WWII memorial. He walked past the stones, reading each name and touching the ones he recognized. Natasha walked along with him, until she noticed a man in a wheel chair, who wearing an old WWII era uniform, being pushed by his nurse. The nurse had stopped the old man next to one of the memorials, and the man gently placed his hand on the names of his fallen comrades.

               “Steve,” Natasha murmured, getting his attention.

               “Hmm?” Steve asked, slightly distracted.

               “Look over there,” she instructed, pulling on his arm until her finally looked over at the man.

               “Let’s go say hi.”

               Steve nodded and made his way towards the man.

               Steve didn’t approach at first. He casually hung back, looking at the memorial.

               “Did your grandpappy fight in the war, boy?” the old man asked, his voice gruff and old.

               “No sir. I did,” Steve replied.

               The man turned and looked over in surprise. He recognized that voice from long, long ago. When the old man saw the Captain, he burst into tears, reaching for the man.

               Steve knelt and hugged the old man back.

               “Y-You saved my life, Captain. When you freed that Hydra base, you got me out. And I never got the chance tuh thank you.” The old man sputtered, holding on to Steve tightly.

               The nurse stepped back a bit, tears shining in her eyes. Natasha walked up and stood beside her, watching Steve and the old man.

               Slowly the old man released his hold on Steve, smiling a toothless smile as the good captain stood up.

               “Thank you,” Steve spoke, holding his hand out to the man. “For serving this country.”

               The man gripped his hand in a tight handshake. “Thank _you_ , Captain Rogers.”

               The two men saluted at each other before they parted ways.

* * *

 

               The couple finished their day at the Lincoln Memorial, Natasha taking pictures in the late afternoon light.

               They headed back to the hotel and got dressed for dinner. Natasha wore a simple blue shift dress that displayed a beautiful bow in the back with ruffles that cascaded down to the hem. She paired the dress with brown wedge sandals along with a clunky white teardrop statement necklace and white teardrop earrings. Her hair was pulled up in a low messy bun.

               Steve was dressed in grey dress slacks, a light blue button up, a blue checkered tie, and black dress shoes.

               Dinner was at a nice Italian restaurant where the couple ate dinner on the patio. The food was delicious and the couple ate while they went through the pictures Natasha took. The waiter was kind enough to take a few pictures of them at dinner.

               After their meal, Natasha and Steve walked lazily towards their hotel, their arms linked. Natasha rested her head against Steve’s shoulder as they walked. They talked casually about their trip and how Natasha’s new job was going. It was a calm evening.

               When they returned to their hotel, the couple was exhausted.

               “Shower?” Steve asked, loosening his tie.

               “Mmhmm.” Natasha replied, kicking off her heels before she headed to turn on the shower.

               Once under the warm mist, the couple washed away all the dirt and grit from their day.

               “This was fun.” Steve mentioned while washing Natasha’s hair for her. “We should get away more often.”

               Natasha smiled and leaned back against his chest.

               “I agree,” She replied. “I’m glad Pepper kicked us out. D.C. is really pretty.”

               Steve hummed in agreement.

               “Thank you, for being there today,” Steve murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

               “Always.” Natasha replied, kissing his softly.

               The couple exited the warm confines of the shower and dressed for bed. Both were asleep before their heads hit the pillows, Natasha snuggling into Steve’s chest.

               The next morning, the couple rose early and packed up all their belongings. They loaded the car and got out on the road, saying goodbye to D.C. as they left the city limits.

               Five hours later, the couple made their way up to the main floor of the Tower after depositing their things at their floor. The soldier and the spy were greeted by an impromptu family meeting once they reached the living area.

               Pepper was sitting on the arm of Tony’s chair, her hand gripped tightly in his. Bruce and Thor occupied the couch while Clint was perched on another armchair.

               “Cap. Red. Glad you could make it,” Tony remarked, gesturing to the couch. “Please, take a seat.”

               The soldier and spy took their seats wedged between Bruce and Thor.

               Pepper cleared her throat.

               “I- We,” Pepper corrected herself. “We have news.”

               “Big News,” Tony commented.

               “Well!? What is it?” Clint demanded, leaning forward in anticipation.

               “I’m pregnant.”


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

               Natasha was beyond stressed.

               Ever since Pepper’s announcement, her job had gotten a lot harder. The CEO wanted to keep her pregnancy out of the tabloids until after her wedding, which meant that Natasha had to deal with all the paparazzi coming in and out of the office.

               Natasha’s job as Pepper’s best friend also had gotten incredibly more difficult. Pepper had moved up her wedding date so that she wouldn’t be showing in the pictures. So Natasha was helping plan the wedding while also planning the bachelorette party.

               Oh, and Pepper had asked her to be her Maid of Honor too.

               At first, Natasha could deal with the press and the dress shopping and invitation making, but after two full weeks of it, Natasha was about to crack.

               Steve had been as helpful as he could, always bringing her dinner or offering her massages. But Steve had recently been sent off on a mission, leaving her to deal with the abundance of stress alone.

               Tony was one of the first ones to notice her situation, mostly because she almost shot him.

               It was a Tuesday morning, around three or so. Natasha couldn’t sleep, so she was in the shooting range, firing off her stress. Sadly, not even shooting things helped her feel better. She was about to put the gun away and head back upstairs when she heard a noise. She turned and fired two shots at the noise, thankfully, they missed their target.

              “Damnit Tony! What did I say about sneaking up on me when I have my gun?!” Natasha cried, glaring at the millionaire.

               Tony had his hands raised in surrender.

               “I called your name like twice!” he argued, lowering his hands down slowly.

               “Oh. Sorry,” Natasha murmured, putting the gun up. “I didn’t hear you.”

               “Yeah I can tell,” Tony snarkily replied.

                Natasha didn’t respond back; she just kept her focus on the shooting range in front of her. In the dim light of the range, the bags under her eyes stood out.

               “Hey Lil’ Red? You okay?” Tony asked.

               “Yeah. I’m fine,” Natasha replied, running her hands shakily through her hair.

               “Well you don’t look fine,” Tony remarked, crossing his arms.

               Natasha gave him a halfhearted glare.

               “Wow. Your death glares have lost their sting. Something must really be wrong,” Tony commented.

               Natasha just sighed almost pitifully.

               Tony frowned and approached her, gently grasping her arm.

               “I hear some Russian hot chocolate calling our names. Let’s go get’cha a cup and you can tell me then, okay?”

               Natasha smiled softly and nodded, allowing him to escort her upstairs.

            

* * *

 

               Russian hot chocolate was Natasha’s not-so-secret guilty pleasure. Clint had figured it out when they were on a mission in Moscow together, and she bought three bags of the stuff. So, every time she was stressed or unhappy, he’d know to make her a cup and it would calm her down. He later on taught it to Steve, who altered it, by adding a heart made out of whip cream. Steve gave it to her when she was sad, stressed, or angry. It was his little way of telling her that he was there and that everything was going to be all right.

               Later on, Steve taught the rest of the team how to make the drink, just in case Natasha had a freak out and he wasn’t there to calm her down. Tony used the drink mostly as a peace offering.

               Natasha couldn’t help but smile when Tony handed her the drink, complete with the whip cream heart that Steve always added. She took a tentative sip, reveling in the warmth that the drink provided.

               After a few minutes, Tony finally broke the silence.

               “Natasha. What’s wrong? You look like hell, no offense.”

               Natasha smirked and took another sip.

               “Have you not been sleeping well?” Tony asked.

               Natasha nodded. “That, and a couple other things.”

               “What other things?”

               “Just things.”

               “Yeah, sure,” Tony replied sarcastically.

               Natasha huffed and set down her drink.

               “Fine. I’m stressed. That’s all.”

               “That’s all? Natasha you never get stressed.”

               “I do,” Natasha argued. “But I conceal it.”

               “Well you sure as aren’t now. What all are you doing?”

               Natasha took a deep breath before explaining.

               “Well, I’m helping plan your wedding, while fending off paparazzi at work, while planning Pepper’s bachelorette party, while doing all my maid of honor duties, while doing my actual work.”

               Tony looked shocked.

               “Oh and my fiancée is halfway across the world, so it’s hard to sleep.”

               “Jesus, Nat. That would kill the average man.”

               “Well, I’m not the average man,” Natasha retorted.

               Tony chuckled. “No, no you’re not.”

               Natasha sighed and picked back up her mug, finishing the rest of the drink.

               “Take next week off,” Tony mentioned.

               “What?!”

               “No I’m serious. Take next week off. I’ll get Pepper to do the same.”

               “Why?”

               “Well you’re stressed, Pepper’s probably stressed, so you guys could take a well needed vacation.”

               “Just the two of us?”

               “Yeah.”

               “Nope, not gonna work.”

               “Why not?”

               “Pepper will use all of it to plan for your wedding. Not really a vacation.”

               “Ah true,” Tony mumbled. “Well, how about we all go?”

               “All of us?”

               “Yeah. It’ll be fun. We can go to the beach. Rent a house and everything.”

               Natasha rolled her eyes at him. “There’s no talking you out of it, is there?”

               “Nope,” Tony replied, pulling out his StarkPad.

               Natasha chuckled. “Well I’m going to bed. Night.”

               “Night, Lil’ Red.”

               Natasha got up and started heading to her room, she stopped at the door way and looked back at Tony.

               “Hey Tony?”

               “Yeah?” he asked, looking up.

               “Thanks.”

               Tony smiled. “You’re very welcome, Natasha.”

               Natasha smiled and headed back to her room.

              

* * *

 

               Natasha woke to large arms wrapping around her waist. The smell of dirt and sweat filling her senses as a large form settled beside her.

               “Steve?” she asked, turning to look up at him.

               Steve smiled down at her, kissing her forehead lightly.

               “Hey baby. Sorry I woke you.”

               “No, no. It’s alright,” Natasha murmured, pulling him closer.

              “You’re home early.”

              “Yeah, Fury sent me back, saying something about an Avenger’s family vacation or something.”

               Natasha smiled and snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest as he shifted to lay on his back.

              “I have no idea about the family vacation thing, but I didn’t complain. I missed you,” He murmured.

              “I missed you more,” Natasha replied.

              Steve smiled and pulled his fiancée closer, the both of them falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

                

                 The next morning the couple was awoken to Tony bearing down on their door.

                “Hurry up! Get packed. The plane leaves in two hours!!” Tony yelled through the door.

                 Natasha groaned and untangled herself from Steve.

                “Got it Tony. Meet you at the parking garage in an hour.” Natasha called back, stumbling to their closet.

                 Steve was back asleep when Natasha emerged from the closet wearing jean shorts and a white V-neck t-shirt.

                “Steve,” she cooed, shaking his broad shoulder. “Wake up. We’ve got to pack.”

                “Huh?” Steve asked, waking up slowly.

                “We’ve got to pack. We’re heading to the beach.”

                 Steve grunted and rolled over.

                “Five more minutes,” he murmured, half asleep.

                 Natasha chuckled and shook her head. She headed back into the closet, pulling down their suitcase. She began packing for the two of them.

                 Thirty minutes later, she zipped up the suitcase, complete with her guns and his shield, and rolled it to their door. She then crawled in bed and lay on her fiancée’s chest for a few minutes, gently tracing shapes on the planes of his chest. Slowly, the super soldier began to wake.

                “Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Natasha remarked, running her hand through his blond locks.

                “Mmh. Morning,” Steve replied, his voice gruff.

                “Hurry up and get in the shower. We have to leave for the airport in thirty.”

                “Mmh. Got it,” he murmured, rolling over and stumbling to his feet. He let out a large yawn and stretch his sore muscles.

                “You gonna join me?” he asked, heading towards the shower.

                “Nope. No time,” Natasha replied, kissing his softly on the cheek.

                “Besides, I’m already dressed.”

                 Steve gave her a childish puppy dog pout.

                 Natasha laughed and threw his clothes at his face.

                “Go get ready!” she ordered, laughing at her fiancée’s antics.

                 Steve’s laugh echoed throughout the bathroom as he headed to shower.

                 Fifteen minutes later, Steve emerged, fully dressed and shaved.

                “Ready?” he asked.

                “Waiting on you, slowpoke,” Natasha replied, shouldering her camera bag.

                “Well I’m sorry,” Steve retorted. “It takes gramps a while to get up in the mornings.”

                 Natasha laughed and gently slapped his shoulder.

                 “C’mon Gramps. If we’re late, Tony’ll kill us.”

                 Steve chuckled and picked up both their bags.

                 The couple quickly headed to the parking garage where the rest of the team was meeting.

                 Surprisingly, they weren’t the last to arrive.

                 Clint came stumbling in a few minutes after them, his outfit and hair all disheveled.

                 Before questions could be asked, Tony was ushering them into the car.

                “Let’s go. Let’s go,” Tony persisted. “We can talk later.

 

* * *

 

               The team made it to the airport in record time.

               They quickly loaded their luggage and boarded without complication, causing the plane to take off somewhat on schedule.

               During the ride, Natasha tried to get answers out of Clint, but her attempts fell short when the archer put his headphones in, drowning her out. So instead, Natasha decided to pass the flight by snuggling up with her super soldier.

               Natasha soon fell asleep on Steve shoulder as he softly chatted with Thor about the Midgardian game of baseball, which Thor had a huge fascination with. Bruce would occasionally join in due to the fact that he used to play before his accident. The conversation went from baseball to other sports, starting with basketball and ending with football. Thor was also fascinated with the prospect of football.

               Tony had his hands full the whole flight, trying to prevent Pepper from planning out their wedding. The CEO was adamant about making it all perfect, stressing out everyone with her OCD tendencies. A few times the woman wanted to wake the sleeping Natasha in order to get her opinion on certain subjects, but Tony would shake his head and tell her it was a bad idea. Finally, Tony got fed up and slammed her laptop shut. The CEO was outraged.

               “Tony!” she gasped, standing up.

               Her outburst caught everyone’s attention, even Clint’s.

              Steve shifted slightly, pressing Natasha’s head closer to his chest in hope that Pepper’s outburst wouldn’t wake her.

               “Pepper. Please lower your voice, you’re going to wake Natasha,” Tony pleaded.

               “No!” Pepper argued. “What do you have against me planning the wedding? It’s not going to plan itself!”

               Steve winced at how loud Pepper’s voice was. Natasha was shifting in his arms. He made quick eye contact with Clint, who nodded and handed over his sound canceling headphones. Steve, with the help of Bruce, expertly slid them over Natasha’s ears. Natasha quickly stilled, falling back into a deeper sleep.

               “I don’t have a problem with you planning it, Pepper. It’s just that this is vacation. No work,” Tony argued. “And that includes the wedding.”

               Pepper pouted.

               Tony sighed before continuing. “Look Pep. I know you’re excited about the wedding, but its stressing all of us out, especially Natasha.”

               Pepper looked confused. “What do you mean? She hasn’t said anything.”

               “You know Natasha. She thinks she can do everything. She won’t admit weakness to anyone, except Steve,” Tony explained. “And Steve’s been gone all week. Not to mention that she’s been taking all the press heat at work, trying to help keep our baby out of the papers. On top of that, she’s been helping you with the wedding, whenever you call.”

               Pepper looked surprised. “I... I didn’t know.”

               “No one is blaming you, Pepper,” Steve clarified.

               “Yeah Pep. We want you and Tony to have that fairytale wedding,” Clint added.

               “We just are all feeling stress,” Bruce commented.

               “So that is why the man of iron proclaimed this week to be one of joyous activities and relaxation,” Thor finished.

               Pepper looked at the team. “I’m sorry guys.”

               Steve shook his head. “Don’t be. But do us all a favor and keep the planning to a minimum. We all want to enjoy this vacation together, with no distractions.”

               Pepper nodded. “I will. Thanks guys.”

               “No problem, Pep,” Clint replied.

               Pepper smiled and put her laptop in her bag.

              

* * *

 

              A good three hours later, the plane touched down at the airport.

               The team began to get their things together while Steve gently began to wake Natasha up.

               “Tash?” Steve murmured, caressing her face. “It’s time to get up. We’ve landed.”

               Natasha groaned and slowly woke up.

               “There she is,” Steve cooed jokingly. “Sleeping Beauty’s finally up.”

               Natasha smiled and playfully pushed him. Steve laughed.

               “How long was I out?” Natasha asked, yawning.

               “About three hours.”

               Natasha stood up and stretched. “That’s the best sleep I’ve had in a week.”

               “Missed your favorite pillow?” Steve asked, standing up.

               Natasha looked up at him. “You know I did.”

               Steve smiled and pulled her into his arms. “I missed you too.”

               Natasha pulled back and smiled. “Now come on! I wanna see the beach!”

               Steve chuckled and grabbed their carry-ons before exiting the plane.

               Outside, the rest of the team was waiting along with all of their luggage. Three vehicles were parked on the airstrip near Tony’s plane. One was a navy 2014 Audi Q5, another was a grey 2014 Audi A7, and the last one was a black Ducati 1098.

               Tony tossed the keys to the Ducati to Clint, who looked like a kid at Christmas.

               “Knock yourself out, Legolas,” Tony said as Clint caught the keys.

               “Sweet!” Clint exclaimed, approaching the bike.

               Tony turned to Steve, tossing him a pair of keys.

               “The Q5 is you and Red’s. Thor’ll be riding with you guys,” Tony explained.

               “Got it,” Steve replied before turning to Thor. “Come on Thor, let’s load up the car.”

               The Asgardian nodded and picked up his duffle, along with Nat and Steve’s suitcase.

               The team quickly loaded up and headed out, Tony taking Clint’s bag in his car.

               The ride was nice. Thor had passed out early on, allowing Steve and Natasha to have a little time together without the Asgardian’s constant questioning.

               Natasha had found a good oldies radio station and was humming along softly. Steve was holding her hand as he drove, a pair of aviators perched atop his nose. Natasha was wearing her favorite pair of Ray Bans.

               After thirty minutes or so, the convoy pulled up to a private, luxurious beach house, located right next to the bright blue waters of the Gulf of Mexico.

               Steve let out a low, appreciative whistle as he parked the car underneath the house in the car port.

               “This is stunning,” Steve commented. Natasha nodded in response.

               The team quickly unpacked the cars, taking the luggage upstairs to the main living room.

               Pepper explained the sleeping arrangements. She and Tony would be sharing the Master bedroom on the top floor. Steve and Natasha would be sharing the guest bedroom up stairs. Bruce would have the first downstairs bedroom by himself, while Clint would be sharing the second downstairs guest bedroom with Thor.

               The team decided to unpack, unwind, and get ready for dinner. Pepper had reservations at a nice ocean front restaurant, and the team was told to dress casual.

               Steve and Natasha’s room was nice. It had a king bed with a fluffy cream bedspread and distressed wooden headboard. There was a small balcony that over looked the beach, and the bathroom had a luxuriously large shower.

               Upon entering the room, Natasha launched herself on the bed, giggling. Steve chuckled at her antics.

               “This is great,” Natasha spoke, her voice muffled by the pillows. “I’ve needed a vacation.”

               Steve hummed in agreement as he set the bag down and began to unpack their clothes and place them in the closet.

               Natasha soon got up and helped him.

              

* * *

 

               Dinner was at a beachside seafood restaurant called Vincent’s. The ambiance was relaxed, which allowed the team to unwind and enjoy each other’s company. They had dinner out on the deck, overlooking the water.

               The food was marvelous. Natasha had gotten grilled shrimp and garden vegetables, while Steve had an entire fried flounder. Tony had managed to get Thor to try some of his oysters, which ended hilariously as the demi-god had never encountered them before and ate one, shell and all.

               Clint had crab, while Bruce had grilled mahi-mahi. Pepper was dining on a grilled shrimp salad. The team also had a few frozen drinks as Tony introduced Steve to strawberry piña coladas.

               After dinner, the team headed back to the house. They all grabbed flashlights and headed down to the beach to hunt for ghost crabs. Thor was way too enthusiastic with hunting down the crabs. The Asgardian looked like a large, lopsided puppy, running though the sand while attempting to chase down the crabs. Tony made sure he got it all on tape, especially when a crab got his revenge, locking onto the Asgardian’s thumb with a vengeance.

               As Thor chased the crabs, the rest of the team walked casually along the shore. Tony had his arm around Pepper’s growing waist, the two of them walking slowly. The CEO had her head resting on Tony’s shoulder, the surf splashing lazily over their feet as they walked.

               Natasha and Steve were holding hands, walking a bit behind Pepper and Tony. Steve was looking up at the stars, pointing out the constellations as Natasha rested her head on his bicep. The wind was a bit biting, causing Natasha to shiver slightly. Steve noticed her chill, so he stopped their walk and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her from behind. The couple stood facing the ocean, looking up at the brilliant stars. Natasha had her hands holding onto Steve’s bicep that resting over her chest, the other resting over her waist. She smiled as his warm body chased away the chill of the breeze.

               “How do you know so much about the stars?” Natasha asked him.

               Steve smiled, “Well when I was growing up, Bucky and I used to climb up on the roof of the apartment that my mom and I had. The stars were so much brighter back then and Buck and I would lay out and look up at them. We only knew a few constellations from school, but it didn’t stop us… Later on during the war, we would do the same thing. We’d climb up on one to the tanks and look up at the stars. Between Bucky and I, we knew almost all of the constellations.”

               Natasha nodded as she leaned her head back against his chest to get a better look at the stars.

               “Do you miss him?” she asked quietly.

               “Every day,” Steve replied, “he would’ve loved you.”

               Natasha smiled and let him hold her closer. “I would’ve loved to meet him.”

 

* * *

 

               After a few minutes the team headed inside. Bruce was tasked with patching up Thor from his battle with the ghost crabs while Pepper was scourging through the refrigerator for a late night snack. Clint had turned in early, which was odd. Natasha was worried, but Steve had convinced her not to press and that she could ask him in the morning.

               One by one the team turned in for the night. After a wonderful shower, the spy and the super soldier crawled in their fluffy bed and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

The next morning, Natasha woke lazily to the summer sun filtering in through the billowing white curtains of their room.

The door to the balcony was open, and Steve was not asleep beside her.

Quietly, Natasha crawled out from under the plush bedding, grabbing her floral silk robe. She slid it on, tying it loosely before making her way out onto the balcony.

Out on the balcony stood Steve. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants that clung low on his hips. He was leaning on the railing, looking out over the ocean.

Natasha came up beside him, looping her arms around one of his before resting her head on his strong shoulder.

Together they looked out across the ocean in silence, taking in the peace of the morning.

Finally Steve spoke.

"Do you remember when we first started taking showers together?"

Natasha chuckled and nodded.

_Flashback_

It was a few weeks into their partnership and the two of them had gotten close, well close enough for Natasha to actually consider him her _friend_. Steve on the other hand didn't quite know how to deal with the enigma of a woman who had decidedly marked him as _hers._

Steve didn't realize it at first, but Natasha was making it very clear that the good captain was her friend, and hers alone. It started off with her randomly showing up to his apartment with a pizza and some cheesy classic movie he had yet to see, then it progressed to Natasha spending two or three days at his apartment. Soon she had stashed clothes, hair products, and even her favorite hot chocolate in his apartment. Slowly she was taking over.

Steve really didn't notice until one day, she randomly popped into the shower with him.

It was after a mission in the amazon and the entire team had gotten mud in places where mud should not be. When the team landed back at the tower, everyone headed back to their rooms to clean up, except for Natasha. She and Steve were having a discussion over the proper tactics to use in amphibious locations, and neither of them noticed that they both were heading to Steve's room until they got there.

The two paused once they were in Steve's kitchen.

"You hungry?" Steve asked.

Natasha nodded, "Can we do Chinese? There's a little take-out place down the street from here that has amazing spring rolls."

Steve nodded, "Sure. If you'll call it in, I'll go pick it up after I take a quick shower."

"Okay," Natasha replied, fishing her phone out of her muddy pocket. Thank goodness the StarkTech phone was practically indestructible, or else the phone would have been deemed unusable. Natasha just simply washed off the mud-incrusted phone in the sink before she dried it off and turned it on. The thing worked like new.

She called in the food before she headed into Steve's room in search of clean clothes. While rummaging through his drawers, she took a look at herself in the mirror. Mud was splattered everywhere and an overwhelming sense of disgust came over her. Without thinking, she stripped out of her muddy suit and popped into the already running shower.

The look on Steve's face was one of complete horror as he stumbled back away from her in the shower.

"Natasha!" He yelped.

Natasha's eyes went wide as her tired mind just realized what was going on.

Quickly she grabbed Steve by the shoulders and turned his so that he was facing away from her.

"Sorry" she murmured, "I had a mind blank and forgot you were in the shower."

"It's uh…. It's alright," Steve replied, his blush making its way down his neck.

"Do… Do you want me to get out or…?"

"No! No… It's fine. You're already here. Might as well."

Natasha nodded before asking, "Can you hand me as washcloth?"

Steve nodded and tossed one back to her.

Together they finished the shower in complete and utter awkward silence.

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah. You were red as a tomato. Took you a full week to look at me normally again," Natasha remembered, giggling softly.

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Boy how things have changed," he murmured.

Natasha nodded and snuggled a bit closer to him.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Steve smiled, "Yeah, me neither."

Together the couple started out across the water, enjoying the peace of the morning.

Soon their peaceful moment was over, thanks to Thor pounding on their door.

"Lady Pepper has declared that she needs Lady Natasha's assistance in serving breakfast. Come at once, for then we can feast!" the god of lightning boomed before he headed back downstairs.

Natasha laughed lightly and shook her head at Thor's antics. She gently kissed Steve's cheek before the two of them headed downstairs.

* * *

After breakfast, the team decided to go out and enjoy the beach. Laptops and cell phones were left inside as the team gathered all their beach gear and headed out.

After a good ten minutes of setting up the umbrellas and loungers, the boys headed out to into the water, dragging a reluctant Bruce with them. From the shore, Natasha and Pepper lounged while watching the boys play a game of chicken. Clint was on Tony's shoulders and Steve was on top of Thor's while Bruce wisely watched from the sidelines.

The whole ordeal was quite hilarious as they boys tried to knock each other down into the surf. Battle cries and laughter sounded from the waves as the men acted like kids once more. Tony even managed to get Bruce to join in.

Natasha snapped a few pictures of the boys with her camera before she laid out on the sand.

She was just about to fall asleep when she felt a droplets of water fall onto her cheek. She grinned evilly before she swept her legs to her right, expecting to hear the hard thump of a body falling.

No such sound occurred.

She yelped in surprise when strong arms latched around her and the ground beneath her disappeared as she was thrown over a strong, familiar shoulder.

"Steve Rogers put me down!" Natasha yelled, pounding playfully on the super soldier's back.

Steve just laughed and continued heading towards the water.

Natasha struggled against him, but her attempts did nothing. Steve simply help onto her until they reached waist level water, then he unceremoniously dumped her into the surf.

Natasha didn't surface.

Steve started to worry, flashing back to the mission where she almost drowned. His heart rate increased as he started to panic, then his legs were swept out from under him.

When he surfaced, spewing seawater from his mouth, a dainty laugh sounded from nearby. He turned to see Natasha holding her sides as she laughed. Steve huffed and shook the sea water from his hair before pulling her into his arms.

"You scared me there," he murmured, his chin resting on top of her head.

"I'm sorry babe," Natasha replied into his chest.

Steve sighed and nodded, holding her a bit closer.

Then their sweet moment was ruined by a certain Norse God cannonballing from a hundred feet in the air.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent in the sun.

After a quick lunch at the house, the team headed back out to play a round of Beach Volleyball. Tony, Clint, and Thor were on one side while Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were on the other.

The game got intense pretty fast. Thor's serves were almost impossible to volley back, while Natasha's spikes were flat out dangerous.

During one part of the game, Clint hit the ball over the net and Bruce went to set it up for Natasha to spike. Bruce didn't realize the power he had put into the set and it soared up above them. He winced and muttered a small apology to his team mates.

Steve shrugged at looked over at Natasha, who was staring him down. After a quick, nonverbal conversation, he nodded and got into a firm stance, cupping his hands as he hunched down. Natasha looked up at the falling volleyball before she turned and sprinted towards Steve. As soon as her feet were in his hands, she was launched upwards. Twisting her body like and acrobat's, she managed to spike the falling volleyball down, the ball creating a small crater in the sand two inches from Clint's bare feet.

Then she fell.

Tucking her arms into her body, she twisted her body into a horizontal spin. The wind whipped around her until it all stopped suddenly as her body came into contact with Steve's strong arms.

Steve caught her in an elegant bridal style, her arms coming to rest around his neck.

Natasha quickly got ahold of her bearings as Steve lightly set her down, her feet sinking into the warm sand.

"So not fair!" Clint complained.

"Yeah. Ninja tosses are cheating! That's cheating! They're cheaters!" Tony added.

Natasha and Steve just laughed as Steve lightly draping his arms over her shoulders.

"It's not cheating if the other team can do it too. Come on Clint, Thor can toss you just as high," Natasha retorted.

Clint's eyes grew wide and he shook his head.

"Uh no thank you. I prefer the ground."

"But you're a bird. Aren't you supposed to enjoy the air?" Natasha taunted.

"Yes, but this bird is one that flies."

"So basically you're a penguin," Tony concluded.

Clint turned to Tony, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

The team just burst into laughter as Tony shrugged guiltily.

They're laughter was cut short when Pepper called them to come get ready for dinner.

* * *

The rest of the week continued on as the team took full advantage of everything the beach had to offer. Pepper and Bruce lounged under the umbrellas, reading while Tony and Clint got horribly sunburned while trying to 1-up one each other's sandcastles. Thor and Steve either played Frisbee or volleyball while Natasha laid out on the sand, soaking up the rays.

The night before they had to fly back home, the team headed out to town for dinner. Pepper had gotten reservations at an Italian restaurant that was located in the town square and requested that they all dress up for the occasion.

Natasha was wearing a black backless halter dress that flowed gracefully down to her lower thighs as back and silver beading adorned the scalloped collar. Her shoes were black Ditassima Louboutin heels and she wore her hair up in a messy yet sophisticated bun. Her make-up was natural and it highlighted her features nicely.

Steve wore simple dark jeans and a white button up shirt with a skinny black tie. He was cleanly shaven and was a bit tan from his time out in the sun.

The rest of the boys were dressed similarly, each of them sporting a nice button up shirt and jeans. Pepper was dressed in a loose pantsuit that helped conceal her growing stomach from any possible paparazzi. She wore sandals and her hair was down, accentuating her face almost perfectly.

Dinner was fantastic. The team conversed over copious amounts of pasta and rich Italian wine. Stories were told and the atmosphere was relaxed. It was the perfect ending to their "family vacation".

After dinner, the group split off to enjoy the warm summer evening in the town. Thor and Bruce headed off to find an ice-cream shop while Tony and Pepper walked along the pier with Steve and Natasha. The team didn't notice Clint's disappearance until they grouped up and were ready to head home.

Worried, the team began to search. Tony and Pepper headed back to the restaurant to see if he was there while Bruce and Thor headed to the local bar to search. Natasha and Steve decided to look elsewhere.

A few block from the restaurant, Steve spotted Clint's Ducati parked in front of a small tattoo parlor. Together, he and Natasha made their way inside, only to find the tattoo artist making the finishing touches of a mockingbird on Clint's left wrist.

The archer turned to look towards the couple with a guilty yet defiant expression as the tattoo artist finished up and dressed his wrist.

Clint stood up and shook the artist's hand, thanking him for his time before the archer grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Natasha ran out after him, Steve on her tail.

"Clint!" Natasha called as the archer mounted his bike. "Why won't you talk to me? What's wrong with you?"

Clint ignored her and revved his bike.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I just got a tattoo. No big deal."

Natasha scowled at him, not believing his story.

"No big deal. Yeah right," she huffed. "Clint, you're scared of needles and you know that tattoos are difficult to conceal during undercover missions. You wouldn't just get one to get one."

Clint huffed, "how would you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I know you more than anyone else!" she cried out.

Clint was silenced. Sighing in defeat he turned off the ignition and sat back on his seat.

"Yeah, you do," he admitted.

"Then what the hell is going on, Clint," she pleaded. "You're never like this."

Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened it and showed her a picture of a beautiful woman with dangerous eyes.

"She's my problem," was his only response.

"Bobbi Morse?" Natasha asked, taking the phone.

"Yeah," Clint admitted. "We've been off and on for three months."

Natasha looked more closely at the picture. I was in a park somewhere and Bobbie was laying in the grass, looking up at the camera. Her eyes were dangerous, yet had a loving glow to them. Her smile was soft and sweet.

"You love her," Natasha stated.

Clint looked at the ground guiltily.

"Yeah", he murmured. "I've got it bad this time, Nat."

Natasha's eyes softened and she became less angry.

"I'm happy for you," she replied, walking forward to wrap her arms around the archer.

Clint sighed and hugged her back.

Then Natasha punched him.

"OW! Geezus Nat!" Clint cried, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's for keeping it from me."

Steve chuckled from where he was leaning against the building. He shook his head and approached the two of them.

"Should've seen it coming, Clint," Steve commented as he put his arm around Natasha's waist.

"Yeah. I know," Clint mumbled.

Natasha giggled and ruffled Clint's hair affectionately.

"It's only because I love you."

"Yeah, riiight," Clint replied before they all burst into laughter.

* * *

The next morning the team woke early to head back home.

The plane ride was most uneventful. The boys were chilling in their seats either chatting softly or sleeping. Tony was nursing a scotch as he and Clint chatted about Clint's "lady friend". Thor was snoring heavily, his head resting against the side of the plane. Bruce was reading lightly, he too nodding off a bit. Pepper was reading one of her bridal magazines while Natasha was curled up next to Steve with a novel in her hands.

Steve had dozed off early on, his back resting on the side of the plane while Natasha was lying against him, her legs stretched out. Steve hand both arms around her waist, his head resting in the crook of her neck as he slept. Occasionally Natasha would raise her right hand and run her fingers gently through his hair.

About an hour in, Pepper came to sit across from Natasha. Noticing the CEO's uneasy expression, Natasha set her book down and gave her full attention to Pepper.

Pepper wrung her hands before she spoke.

"So I'm here to apologize," she started.

"What for?" Natasha asked.

"I haven't been the best person to you for the past few weeks," Pepper explained. "I've put so much responsibility on you not only as my Executive Assistant but also as my best friend."

"Pepper," Natasha started.

Pepper cut her off my shaking her head.

"No, don't say it's okay because it's not. I've been the worst person ever and I'm sorry."

Natasha sighed and escaped Steve's embrace in order to hug the almost teary-eyed CEO.

"I forgive you Pepper," Natasha murmured, hugging her softly.

Pepper sniffled a bit and hugged her back.

"So are we okay?" the CEO asked.

"Yeah," Natasha replied.

Pepper smiled and then pulled out a tiffany blue box from the bag resting at her feet. She handed it to the ex-assassin.

"Pep, what's this?"

"Consider it an "I'm-a-terrible-friend-and-also-extremely-emotional-due-to-being-pregnant-thank-you-for-dealing-with-me" gift," Pepper replied.

Natasha chuckled and opened the box. Inside there was a stunning Elsa Peretti Starfish bracelet.

"It's beautiful Pepper!" Natasha exclaimed softly, gently taking the bracelet out of the box. The bracelet matched her engagement ring perfectly, simple yet elegant.

"Also consider it my Maid of Honor gift too," Pepper added, reaching over to help Natasha fasten it to her wrist.

Natasha was speechless as she inspected the small starfish charm that hung daintily off the sterling silver chain.

Natasha looked up and pulled Pepper into another hug.

"Thank you so much," she expressed, squeezing the CEO.

Pepper smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I am the worst person ever! I know I promised this chapter months ago and I'm so so sorry. Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Till next time,
> 
> -Flashette


End file.
